The New Life Of Sawada Tsunayoshi
by vienna13
Summary: Being reborn isn't easy, especially when the person you being reborn into you already know everything about! Luckly, when you really know whats going on, there are past lives you can count on for advice. Fem Tsuna! Be warned, violent language used and many many pairings. Tsuna is very OC.
1. Chapter 1

Dying didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. The details were fuzzy but I remember a gun to my head, a loud bang, falling to the ground and then having it all go white. I remember falling for an unprecedented amount of time, thinking about my life. How short it had been, how much I hadn't done and about my family. Would they care that I was gone? Most likely not, in the end they would milk my death for all it was worth.

I started to wonder about my killer… He seemed familiar, but I didn't know him, that I was sure of. I didn't get the clearest look at his face and we had been in an alley. I wondered what he wanted with me? Probably just my money or maybe… It disgusted me to think that could be happening to my body right now in such a vile place.

I began to wonder, what happened after you died? Where did you go? Or was this it? This endless falling, was that it? I hoped not, even if this felt very liberating.

I looked around, up and down. There was no earth and no one else, just clear blue sky and a warm feeling in my chest. Too warm, I realized. It was burning.

My body felt like it was burning, like it was I was being ripped in two. _You can stop the falling you know._ The burning subsided but the warmth didn't and I started to float. My feet didn't feel the ground but I could be almost certain I was still. _That's because the realm of the dead is different from the world of the living._ I looked around and stopped when I saw a white wolf with a yellow and brown eye.

My eyes.

I started to back away when there was a musical laugh, "She's not going to hurt you you know. You're the same person, besides; you don't need to eat in the afterlife." The accent was Arabic and I was about to reply when the burning started again. It was worse this time and while I screamed in pain the woman laughed, "You can't feel pain here, you only think you can. Try to stop thinking about the warmth."

Like that was easy, it was encasing me! I tried anyway and slowly the pain waded away along with the burning and the warmth. I looked over to the wolf and standing next to her was an Arabic woman. To say she was beautiful was an understatement. Her brown hair was short like a boy's but her barely noticeable bust, her big green eyes and the air of femininity around her gave her away.

"My name is Felicia; it's nice to meet you." The woman grinned. I recognized the voice, it was the woman who had spoken earlier! Not that it took much to figure that out since she was the only Arabic woman for miles.

"Where did you come from?" I asked. Felicia smirked.

"From you." My eyebrows furrowed and she grinned at my response. The warmth came back and I shoo'ed it away with ease. But it came back with the burning pain when I saw what was happening to my body. Something was coming out of me. It was like something off a horror movie. I didn't want to look but I looked anyway.

"Wonderful, we finally get a say in what happens to our soul and the one who gets the main body is her! It's not fair! Not fair at all!" A voice came from the thing that was coming off my side.

Felicia laughed, "That's Gwen. Don't mind her; she's spoiled as can be. Grew up well loved and privileged, unlike most of us here." The brown haired woman seemed to grow solemn at the last part.

When Gwen's body formed she walked away from me and I finally placed her accent, German, "Oh yes, let's make fun of the privileged! Why don't we make fun of her for being the host body? That's a privilege!" Felicia ignored the blond woman and the wolf sighed at the two of them.

_You know the only reason none of us can is because big brother Giotto wanted her to do it because she would be the best for the job. You have to remember that this is his descendent._

"But why!?" Gwen screamed.

I shirked away from her and backed into someone who wrapped their arms around me, "Because she has the least amount of knowledge about the art of killing. It gives her room to learn and improve. Every single one of us knows a lot except her. We won't be able to adapt to the different kinds of fighting styles each one of us has properly, but she can due to her lack of experience and she can meld them together if she has time. Besides, she has the most knowledge of modern day technology and will blend the most in to modern day society."

I squirmed away from the man and turned around to look at him. I was surprised to see how much he looked like me. I had noticed similarities between all of us but he looked like a mesh of almost all of us: Felicia's eyes, Gwen's Hair, my lean build and slight tan skin and the wolf's muscles. (Although I don't think the last one counts…)

Now that I thought about it I shared things with everyone here too: the wolf's eyes, Felicia's hair color and Gwen's oversized bust; don't forget the things I already mentioned that Giotto and I share. It was strange I hadn't noticed all our similarities.

"So then, I suppose I should tell you what's going on since you look so confused," Giotto laughed. Gwen had made a snide comment but I decided not to listen to her, "First of all, you have died. Everyone here is a past life this soul of ours has had. We, including you, are just alternate personalities of the same soul. Now, thanks to some weird twist of fate we have been given a chance that not all our parallel dimensions will get. One of us will be given a second chance at life and everyone else will slowly become unlocked through events in your life and you can use us for guidance. Since it is my descendent that we are being reborn into I have made the choice that you will be the personality to go into the body."

"With every one of us you unlock you'll be able to use our abilities. If you practice I'm sure you could even learn to mesh them into one and create a new fighting style. Not only that but most of us have tried to learn the fighting styles of the others, animal or not, I'm sure you could learn a bit from whoever you unlock first." Felicia cut in.

"Yes. I'm sure she could. But I doubt she'd have much time for that if she's going to be the next boss of the Vongola Family. Good luck Vongola Decimo." Giotto waved me and before I knew it I was falling again.

I was taken aback by the things he told me, but at least I could understand it. I had died, I was being reborn, they would help me out eventually if I could unlock them, and if I did I would gain new abilities, and most importantly... I was going to be dame-Tsuna? Well damn... I am so dead... or possessed...or whatever could possibly happen (Like rape?). At least I had read some KHR so I knew who I was going to be. Good thing that I recognized the name Vongola.

I began feel my body getting smaller, soon I was new born size. My clothes had shrunk with me but they were now dissolving away. It was dark now and I was in a tunnel. I didn't know where it went but I was pretty sure I was being born now. There was a light at the end and I reached for it. When I was out of the tunnel I was in the hands of a doctor and all sticky... Not the best way to come into the world I realized, but hey, everyone was doing it.

The doctor handed me to a woman, Nana, and went to talk to a, Iemitsu. Nana looked at me adoringly snuggling me like a mother would. Then again she was my mother I suppose and Iemitsu was my Dad now (A scary thought). My Dad walked over to us and looked at me proudly, "私の新しい娘、沢田綱吉、あなたの新しい人生への歓迎" he told me. I had no idea what he said. This kind of ruined the Moment for me, but hey, I was alive again.

We only spent 2 weeks in the hospital. Everyday slightly awkward for me due to the fact I needed...Well you know, breast feeding. I never would have done it if my survival didn't depend on it. One thing I found out was that I was still a girl. Truthfully I kind of hoped I was a boy, only because male is what 98% of KHR characters are and that makes some pretty awkward situations when you're a girl, if you know what I mean. Well now 97.99999999999% are male anyway. Tsuna wasn't much of a man though so….

When we got to my new home it was a lot bigger than the one in the anime/manga, like 2-3 times bigger. I mean, if you look at the drawing to actual size ratio it should look pretty small but it was pretty big. 5 bed rooms, 2 bathrooms, kitchen/dining room, living room, basement, attic, 2 lounging rooms and a laundry room. Hell, compared to what I though it would look like it was HUGE!

Over the next few months Mom never left me alone for more than a few seconds, unless I was with Dad who was really clingy and loved to play (very scary the first few throws up into the air until I realized he wouldn't drop me, but then he did drop me).

The Japanese language was only slightly difficult to learn, but being an English/French speaking Otaku probably had something to do with that. My parents were so happy when I first spoke; Dad nearly crushed me in embrace. Probably because my first word was 'father', I wish it had been 'mother'.

I tried to regain motor skills when I was 1 and that, I'm unashamed to say, was extremely difficult. Legs and walking when you haven't walked in about a year? You try it and say it was easy!

My parent's attention to me didn't change at all and I was kind of glad. They were wonderful parents, which was something I was unfamiliar with. My parents back in my last life had only started to really pay attention to me when they figured out they could make money off me through various competitions from beauty to brains and the occasional pick pocketing. For once I really felt loved, I liked it.

I also LOVED the fact I didn't have to breast feed anymore!

At 2 when I practiced talking more, Dad said he had to leave for work a lot. He was gone 2-5 weeks at a time. I remembered his job as the external adviser and hoped, he would always return safely and without bringing trouble home. He wasn't the brightest light bulb in the box or the greatest parent around, but he was still my Dad.

When Dad was home he took me out and taught me more about the language, or played with me or took me on runs. I loved him like a Dad more or less, just like I loved Mom like a Mom, they were my family and I wanted to keep that feeling in my heart always... god I'm such a wuss or, as someone I hope to know says, "Herbivore".

3 was more child basics: using the toiled, manners, practice on walking/speech etc. (Pretty boring actually). Dad left for work more often, and for longer periods of time. It made me sad and in order to make up for it he always brought back souvenirs. The collection of things he got me and Mom was rather large and I made it a habit to use/wear everything he got me. When he brought back cruising from other places we always ate it no matter how weird it looked, smelled or sounded. Most of it tasted pretty good, the rest of it I threw up.

The summer of when I was 4 was when I met Nono. The old man quickly became like a grandfather to me and a person who could help me with Italian. So I persuaded the man to teach me, it came easier than Japanese (which I think had something to do with my last life's natural ability to talk in French). When Dad learned Nono had taught me some Italian he made sure the language stuck with me and I practiced with Dad when Nono left.

When Dad was gone I practiced with myself and showed Mom how much I knew. She was proud and happy; apparently she also spoke it so she taught me as well. Having 3 good teachers is great when you're a child, but when they are also family you love, it tends to stick better then what you learn in school.

Year 4 was also when I met Giotto again. To be honest I had hoped I'd get to see Felicia first, but I liked the time I spent with Giotto. He taught me a lot in the short amount of time we had together, like Felicia's fighting stance (But he wasn't good at it and tried to get me to learn his fighting style. I refused to because when he showed me his I knew it would take a lot of strength I didn't have).

Nono had cut our time together short though, sealing Giotto somewhere deep within my subconscious after a rather unfortunate incident with a small local Chihuahua. Not that it was my fault, it was just that Giotto had got annoyed with it and told me to do something and Nono saw it and…Long story short there's now a burnt, naked Chihuahua running around. Thankfully Nono never told Dad.

Year 5 nothing really happened...Ya just a boring year nothing interesting learned it all early so there was nothing I could do appropriate for my age, besides practice, practice, practice (English and French were fun to practice in secret, but I had no idea if I was doing it correctly, same with Felicia's stance)...Well, not true, I met some people while Dad was away, but I can't remember who. Mom says I took a tumble down the stairs and hit my head so I couldn't remember, but I don't believe her for some reason…

DOOM year (year 6), Yeah I start school. To make things worse, I started 3 weeks late. Grandpa (Nono) took me and Mom to Italy and we had to stay there longer due to a few things, aka, Vongola was under attack and we couldn't be evacuated. Dad told Mom it was due to war (to be honest I think she suspected something).

The only good part about that was that I never once ran into Xanxus. He didn't see me but I saw him, so I could always avoid him (Even as a child Xanxus was scary, but strangely cute). When Mom and I got home finally I had to stay home for a week to help clean and so Mom could sign me up for school.

When I finally got there I had to introduce myself like a new student (Rather humiliating)! I met Kyoko and Hana though, so they made me feel like I was normal. I liked them as friends. I also managed to make aquatints with Ryo-Nii-san and Hibari-san (who even at this age still calls people herbivores). Hibari-San whacked me on the head when I met him, when I whacked him back he was surprised and made me one of his personal stress relievers.

There was nothing good about it.

Ryo-Nii-san was like an older brother to me but always made me do 'extreme' training with him. It gave me stamina and improved my running, help for running from Hibari-san, useful but annoying.

Well, grade one year 7, I AM LEARNING HOW TO WRITE! Not that I don't know how to write, just not in Japanese. Beatings from Hibari were more frequent due to the fact we went to the same school. Ryo-Nii saved me from him many time, and apparently they were in the same class.

Hana and Kyoko came over to my house for the first time during this year. Dad wasn't there; he was almost never home now so I really stopped caring whether or not he was there. If anything I think I resented him a bit because of it. My last father had left before I was born, and while he had tried to be there it only was because he could milk our relationship for money. While this father couldn't (wouldn't) it made me feel like he was abandoning me a bit, at the time it didn't seem important.

They (Kyoko & Hana) liked my house and we hung out more often after school now because our parents liked to talk to each other. Sadly, Hibari and his parents were also into this. Thank god for Ryo-Nii who distracted him with his 'extreme male bonding'. Ah ha ha ha (it really was quiet humorous, boxing, bloody noses, tonfas, COD, anything that was a contest really. There was this one time they did karaoke and Kyoko, Hana and I judged, let's just say that Ryo-Nii- is one hell of an opera singer and Hibari knows his Vocaloid).

This year also came with a new friend, Taka, a trustworthy friend who always kept me going. Taka is a hawk, sort of, he can change into a human, but none the less he's a great friend. I found him on the street half dead and nursed him back to health. Taka told me he was from Arabia, brought to Japan by poachers. He escaped but was injured. Then you know the rest. I told Taka about my past lives because I thought we were similar. When I told Taka about Felicia he offered to teach me Arabic, I agreed.

Grade 2 year 8, things haven't changed so much this year, except Mom put me in a music class. I can now play the violin(Just like Felicia from what I remember Giotto telling me about everyone)! Mom loves to hear me play, so does Dad (when he's here) and Taka. No one besides them knows I play though so that makes me a little sad. But aside from that nothing new, Hibari still beats me, Ryo-Nii still extremely trains with me, Kyoko and Hana are still nice and we all still go to each other's house so our parents can talk. I like this slow pace, it nice and calming.

Grade 3, year 9. Years caught up to me and lots of things happened. I had my first kiss, STOLEN! God damn you pervert Hibari! Hana also had her first kiss, though accidental, with Ryo-Nii (Unless it was part of one of their Male bonding contests to see who would get kissed first, if it was then Ryo-Nii won). BUT STILL! God damn why? Why did my parents have to send me and him up to my room alone? Together! I mean he told me I now belong to him... And it wasn't in the sweet 'I make fan girls have orgasms' way... More like the 'If I catch you with anyone else who I do not know and approve of I will kill them and beat you, oh and I OWN YOU!' Way if you know what I mean...

Not all that happened. Me, Mom, Dad, Hibari and his parents, Kyoko, Ryo-Nii and their parents went on a group trip to Rome, and I got lost. I don't know how long I wondered but it soon got dark and I was alone in an alley. I was scared with good reason. I had died in an alley. But I had to be fearless.

_That's the spirit girl!_ I heard someone say. It took me a minute to realize who it was, the wolf. There was the warmth of the underworld with her and just like when Giotto had appeared before me I started to glow. Then the burn came. It didn't last long but I could see the smoke coming off me.

I knew where to go to find my parents. I could smell them. So this is what they had meant by being able to use their abilities. I could use the wolf's natural senses like they were my own. _ I have a name you know! It's Lupa._ I smiled at Lupa's ghostly form. I stood there for a moment and was about leave when I realized there was breathing in the ally. I froze and my last life flashed in front of me, most importantly, my death.

I turned to where I could hear breathing, behind me. There stood an 8 year old boy with spiky greenish hair and glasses. He was smiling like he had found something he wanted; I growled at him and laid my ears flat against my skull. Then it clicked ears? And girls didn't growl. Before I could do anything more I was shot with a dart in the neck. When I woke up I was in a cell. Plain with only a bed and a sink.

It took a few minutes for me to remember what happened; when I did I reached up to my neck, nothing there. Next I reached up to the top of my head, to my horror a pair of dog ears. I reached down to my but, a tail. What the hell?

Before I could react the door creaked open reveling the ten-year-old from the ally standing there looking at me. I glared instinctively at him and he just laughed it off. He walked in closing the door behind him, so much for escape. I noticed him holding a needle and before I could do anything he stabbed me in the arm. I really hated how weak I was. He pulled out the needle getting what he needed, a blood sample.

It took me 4 months before I got away, it seemed like years, but not without experiencing severe testing, learning a few things about Verde (As he had told me) and learning how to control my weird wolf abilities from Lupa and Verde. I ran straight for grandpa.

When grandpa saw me he was speechless and I hugged him crying. He never let me out of his sight and contacted my Dad immediately, who was there in 6 hours. When I saw him I was crying again. I hugged him and didn't want to let go. He never asked what happened because he knew how much I would hurt. Hell if I talked about it I was sure I would start crying again.

We went home that night. I curled up against him and fell asleep on the plain and woke up at home in my Mom and Dad's bed with them and Taka (Whom I told about Lupa and the various experimentations) sleeping on the dresser in the room. They waited another week before enrolling me back in school. Every one of my friends was really happy to see my alive and well. I was really glad to be back.

When Hibari saw me he did a few things in this order 1. Hit me on the head hard 2. Hug me tightly like he didn't want let go 3. Gave me a kiss and 4. Dragged me around for the rest of the day.

Grade 4 year 10. I was a lot more restricted on where I could go. I couldn't blame them what with the hole me disappearing for 4 months. Hibari's Mom died in an accident we all went to her funeral. Hibari looked like he was going to cry, his Dad wasn't even there! I had decided to stay really close to him at the funeral (which was a good idea because he was in a really bad mood and the only one he didn't hit was me).

However even after the funeral he never stopped beating me... and god damn kissing me! Ryo-Nii and his extreme training helped a lot with getting my mind off things. Kyoko and Hana were really supportive of me and that also helped. Taka never left me, not even at school; He was always outside a window.

Grade 5 year 11. I'm finally over my trauma and I'm more into using my wolf abilities, including changing into one. Dad left for a journey, but Mom told me he became a star...So not buying it.

I haven't seen much of Hibari but he's out there. How do I know this? He always beats up people who get to close to me minus Ryo-Nii, Kyoko, Hana, Mom and Taka, though he doesn't like Taka at all. Ryo-Nii is now more focused on boxing which is good in the sense I don't have to train as much (try at all). Kyoko has guys eyeing her now and they don't even know her! It just because she's cute. I wish I could warn her of the dangers of men... (Lupa has given me advice on how to do that but…)

Grade 6 year 12. Last year of elementary! Ryo-Nii and Hibari are now in middle school. Hibari is now head of the disciplinary committee so I hardly see him. Ryo-Nii is running the boxing club, he's always so extreme... Hana and Kyoko are excited to be going to middle school soon and so am I. The only thing I worry about is what happens next because next year I meet him and whoever he brings with him.

I've been so caught up in the drama of my life that I can hardly even remember most of the KHR characters... Lupa says it won't matter because I'm a strong young woman who can handle anything thrown at her. I don't believe her because she doesn't know how most of them act (I think over 50% of them have tried to kill Tsuna or have aided others who have, and therefore over 50% of them will try to kill me or aid my enemies).

Grade 7 year 13. Alright you're now caught up to my present life. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi and I am now going to middle school... These are going to be the most hectic years of my life!

OH DEAR GOD! I'M FINALLY DONE! Do not expect all chapters to be this long =.= . Next chapter we start the story line with Reborn and I'm looking forward to seeing this work... Oh if you want to see certain pairings I can fit them in, Yaoi or Yuri (so reluctant to say Yuri but I stand by it) Hell even regular stuff. I'll consider everything because Tsuna's life is not written in stone now and she's not a wuss! Rate and review! Lol oh almost forgot.

Disclaimer: Vienna does not own KHR. If she did it wouldn't be so popular

Edit: As you know, I wrote the series A New Life. However, it got deleted. So I'm re-writing some of it to make more sense and to make it sound better. I don't know how long it will take to re-post and re-write all of the chapters but I know there will be some noticeable changes and that previous author's corners will not be significantly changed. I hope you enjoy the changes I'll be making!

Bye Bye Now~


	2. Chapter 2

ITALY

It was a cold dark night in the town of Sicily Italy. A figure was walking in the darkness and walked into a bar...This sounds like one of those gay 'so this guy walks into a bar' jokes... Oh well, anyway. There were 2 men sitting at a table. "Hey Reborn... looks like you got called on by the old man." One of them said slightly drunk.

"Must be tough being so popular. Where you going? Rome, Venice?" the other said with slight jealousy and drunkenness. He had a heavy Italian accent so it came out 'Roma' and 'Venezia'.

The figure replied "Japan." his silk, yet childish, voice also had an accent and it came out 'Giappone'. At this the 2 men turned to him sobering up immediately.

"What!" One yelled.

"The old man must have made up his mind." The other said no longer with jealousy but pity.

"It's going to be a long journey..." The figure said now in the light.

He looked like an 8 year old and wore a black suit with a yellow dress shirt under, he had black onyx eyes and spiky raven black hair hidden by his fedora that had a yellow trim and a lizard on top, and he had curly side burns as well as a yellow pacifier. Though he looked like he was 8 he had the aura of a full grown man.

JAPAN

It was an unusually peaceful day, we were in gym and nothing bad had happened."Tsuna! catch!"

THUMP!

"OW!" Ok, scratch that, I'd just been hit in the face with a ball...Damn gym... I can run fine but for the life of me I can't do gym games (Especially when they involve balls, no pun intended). I fell to the floor

"Not again Tsuna!" The boy who had thrown it at me yelled.

I glared at him and muttered, "If you knew I wasn't going to catch it why throw it at me?"

He looked at me and said, "Doesn't matter thanks to you we lost! So to make things fair can you clean the gym? We want to play during our precious after school time!"

Before I could say anything they ran off saying 'were counting on you Dame-Tsuna! You can do it!' and 'She's such a failure!' Why were men such jerks?

_Because men have a lower intellect than females?_ Lupa offered. I sighed and looked outside. I saw Hana and Kyoko. They were my good friends. Frankly, they were the only reason I came to school, besides Lupa and her nagging to get me outside. _I wouldn't nag if you just listened to me- Uh-oh._ I looked outside.

"Hey Kyoko." A new voice came in. Oh god no. It was Mochida-sempai...The womanizer of Nami-chu, his recent target Kyoko. I couldn't bear to look at this so I decided to just fuck it and go home.

_Mama's not going to like it…_ Lupa warned.

I rolled my eyes, "Mama doesn't like a lot of things, like me not wanting to marry my two year-older Uncle that I can't remember." Lupa obviously didn't like the choice I was making and her figure disappeared into mist.

HOME

"Tsu-chan!" My mother called to me in a stern voice, "I got a call from the school!"

_Told you so_.Lupa remarked.

"You came home in the middle of school again! What do you plan to do with your life!" She yelled while walking up the stairs. I really didn't like her being angry at me.

"I'm not sure." I told her. I truthfully didn't know what I was supposed to do except stay away from scientists. -Insert intense shivering-

"I'm not saying you have to go to a good high school or college you know!" She barged into my room, "I wasn't even that insistent when you said you wouldn't marry you're cousin."

Behind her Taka flew into the room and perched himself on top of the dresser. "Mom, please don't barge into my room! And he's not my cousin he's my uncle! Who marries their Uncle? Or their cousin for that matter!" I told her.

"Tsu-chan, I want you to be happy. That's all I wanted when I asked you to marry your Uncle a few weeks ago. He would have been the easiest way for you to maintain the lifestyle you have now. But you won't even meet him! So I've decided to hire a home tutor so you can be successful!"

Those words she said hit me like a rock."HOME TUTOR!" I yelled. I saw Taka laughing and I glared at him. Scared, he flew away as fast as he could.

"You should be nicer to Taka." Mom scolded me.

_He looks like he'd make good food in that form acting like that._ Lupa snickered.

"Anyway listen to this flier. 'We will raise your child to be the new leader of the next generation -Reborn' sounds interesting right?" The only thing processing through my mind was that it's finely come.

_Reborn? Didn't you say that was one of the people from that manga you read in the other life?_ Lupa asked. I nodded.

Coming back to reality. Mom was going on about how handsome he would look. "Mom I don't need a tutor. I'm fine with failing everything I do. Besides, you don't really need to be good at anything until high school. I still have plenty of time until I need to be smart. Besides, this sets the standards low for the teachers."

I smelled a new bacon scent and Lupa growled. Before Mom could continue we were interrupted by a child's voice. "Ciaossu." I looked at were the voice and scent were coming from and saw an 8 year old kid leaning on the door. His black hair and tanned skin made him look Italian and I guessed that was what he was. There was something familiar about his scent and I instinctively twitched in annoyance.

Lupa knew what it was though, _He smells like Verde._

He looked over me from under his fedora and locked with my eyes, neither of us backing down from the stare, "Well since I'm here I'll now evaluate you." He said still holding my gaze.

Mom interrupted our stare down, "Whose child are you?"

The kid broke first and looked at Mom, smiling to make a good impression, "I'm Reborn, home tutor." Mom looked at him and then started to laugh, seeing her do that was kind of funny, because I knew he was telling the truth.

I started to laugh thanks to Mom and Lupa, who was now howling with laughter, "I'm sorry...ha ha...I...heh...can't learn anything...ha ha ha... from you ha ha ha!" I could barely contain my laughter.

"So you really are Tsuna..." He muttered and cursed under his breath. Then, obviously annoyed with me laughing, he kicked me in the stomach. I held my stomach in pain and Lupa growled fiercely, the hair on her fur standing up.

If she could attack him she would and I suddenly wished that Grandpa hadn't sealed Giotto away, or that I hadn't forgotten how to do that thing, like with the Chihuahua

Mom looked shocked. "So this is your room? Kind of a dump." He stated while walking over to my bed and sitting down.

When I gathered my thoughts I glared at him and said in the calmest voice I could muster, "Mom, can you go back down stairs...?"

When she reluctantly left I turned to him a noticed he fell asleep..."WAKE UP!" I yelled at him and shook him until he tried to flip me over, before he could though I bit him. HARD! He winced at the pain, he was bleeding, and it tasted like...bacon? He let me go and I let him go.

He looked at me dumbfounded and then smirked, "Guess I should tell you why I'm really here. I'm here to make you a mafia boss." His Italian accent was strong but I could understand him so I glared at him.

"I don't wanna be a mafia boss. So I'm not gonna be a mafia boss." I stated and he looked at me obviously impressed I didn't freak out and that I didn't call him a liar.

He smirked. That brought back bad memories because it reminded me of Verde. My encounter with Verde really shook me up. When I though about it it still made me feel like it had only happened yesterday.

"Anyway, I was sent here by someone to make you a great mafia boss, and the method is up to me," A large growl was heard only seconds later, "But we can begin training later." he said walking out the door.

"Aw man... Mom's probably gonna let him stay here..." I went down stairs and surely he was sitting at the table.

"Tsu-chan! Reborn-kun's going to stay with us because he doesn't have anywhere else to go." God damn Mom's weakness for children!

Reborn slept in my room that night, Taka did too. I slept on the floor because Reborn stole my bed. Lupa didn't trust him and I hated him. It only made things worse that I knew he was only going to cause us trouble.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up and went straight to the bathroom with my school uniform. I threw it on brushed my hair and teeth then looked in the mirror. My waist length brown hair was just as unruly as always and I looked sadly at my eyes that were like deep pools of melted dark chocolate.

I liked my old yellow and brown eyes. But to be honest I hadn't changed much and I wondered if Giotto had chosen me for my resemblance to this body, or my extreme resemblance to him? This body looked like an exact replica of Giotto's after all, only female.

_While you do look the most like him out of all of us you know the reasons he chose you. He knew that out of all of us you'd not only be the best but he knew that your personality would be the least to raise questions since you not only died young but because your just…A natural Tsuna._

Which basically meant I was naturally clumsy, naturally dense, naturally stubborn and naturally… Lazy, because out of all of us I was the only one who would fake being stupid to not have to work hard.

Going back to the uniform, it was a size too big and made me look flat (Not true! They're B cup, and I'm still growing!). It had black pants, a white t-shirt, and a black tie (the skirts were uncomfortable and too short for me, Kyoya got it ok'ed).

I went down stairs and sat at the table. Mom placed my food in front of me and I ate quickly. When I was done I grabbed my bento and went out the door. Reborn followed me to school though. When we were a good ways away from the house I asked, "Why are you following me to school? Don't you have hitman stuff to do?" He looked at me shocked. "And before you ask yes, I believe you're a hitman."

"Well, I'm here to teach you so I have to follow you." He told me not 100% sure I believed him.

_Who can blame him? Who would believe such a ridiculous story? Besides you of course, but you already knew about him._ Lupa chuckled, her ghostly figure trotting beside me. I sighed at the fact only I could see her.

"Hey! Tsuna-chan!" I looked behind me already knowing who it was due to the strawberry scent I had memorized over the years of having Lupa's uncanny sense of smell.

"KYOKO!" I yelled and hugged her as she came running at me.

"Wha! Is this little boy your brother? He's so cute!" She said looking at Reborn.

I thought about it. _Why not Tsuna? I mean, it's not like you could tell her either of the truths._ I agreed with Lupa and before Reborn could talk I replied, "Sort of, he's going to be living with me and my Mom now so I guess you could say so."

"I see well I'll see you at school bye!" She said running off and waving good-bye to me.

"Bye~" I looked at her as she ran off then sighed. _Why does Mochida-hentai have to go after her? She's way too good for him!_ I thought.

Lupa's answer just made me sigh. _Because men want the best and let's face it, Kyoko is one of the best looking females around and one of the smarter and athletic ones too, she's a great cook and she can take care of Ryohei by herself. What man wouldn't want that?_

"Do you have a crush on that girl Tsuna?" Reborn suddenly asked. I was stunned for a bit, my mouth hanging open.

Now? I was kind of mad.

"OF COURSE NOT! KYOKO IS MY FRIEND! And I'm not into that stuff. You might but I'm not!" I yelled at him appalled he would think that.

"Then what's with the red face?" Reborn asked smugly. I was about to bare my teeth but remembered that people don't do that.

"Its red because I can't believe you would think that. Besides Kyoko is seeing Mochida-hentai, even though he's just a player." I was now even angrier. The stress had been piling on me and I sighed just wanting to let something out, "I wish I could tell her about him..." But I couldn't, because if I did Mochida would just target me then. I heard a gun cock and swore, I told him my regret.

"Training gets to start now and you get to die." Reborn said while pointing a gun at my head, and then he shot me._ Why did I let him shoot me? I could have ran away... but I really wish I could tell Kyoko about Mochida-hentai so she would know to dump him. I should have told her with a dying will. _The street was empty, good thing too.

"REBORN!" If any pedo's were around I would have been raped, my clothes were burned off to revel a bra with a sports bra over it and a pair of boxers. Boy though, was I glad I had thought ahead to do that! A flame lit up on my head.

"I WILL WARN KYOKO ABOUT MOCHIDA-HENTAI WITH MY DYING WILL! Why am I naked?" I yelled then said, but then I got back on task "DOES NOT MATTER! WHERE IS KYOKO?" I yelled then ran off the way she went.

_Tsuna! Slow down! Don't do this! Be rational!_ I heard Lupa yelled beside me but for some reason I was blocking her out.

Reborn stood in the street smiling. "Its dying will time" he said as he plugged his nose and tilted his head back. "This won't be good for my health."

When I found Kyoko she was with Mochida-hentai."KYOKO!" I yelled. She and Mochida-hentai looked back at me (the hentai getting a nose bleed)."KYOKO MOCHIDA-HENTAI IS A WOMANIZER AND A PLAYER!" This made her look at Mochida and notice the way he looked at me.

Not her like so recently seen, ME! Aw fuck, why did the hentai look at me? On the good side she slapped him and ran off. Mochida gawked at me then ran after Kyoko saying, "Why'd you fucking tell her! I'm going to get you for this Sawada!" The flame put itself out when he disappeared around the corner.

"GOD DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled out embarrassment. I had **no** clothes. I was in the middle of the street **half naked**. I just had a pervert look at me **half naked**.

_I tried to stop you but you wouldn't listen._ Lupa said apologetically, her ears folded against the back if her head.

"Not…Your…Fault…" I whispered red faced.

The the smell of bacon wafted from somewhere and Reborn popped up "You were shot with a dying will bullet. When you get shot by this bullet and if you regret you go into dying will mode. If not you die." I looked at him and saw that he had tissues up his nose.

I was silent for just a few moments and then I freaked, "I COULD HAVE DIED IF I WASN'T REGRETTING!" Suddenly I remembered I had no clothes on. "HII!" I screamed and ran as fast as I could home.

When I got home I put my regular clothes on and decided to skip the rest of the day.

"So why did you shoot me? It would have worked out if you didn't and I didn't tell her! Plus, now Mochida-hentai is going to try and get me!" I yelled at Reborn. I was hyper ventilating and Lupa was trying to get me to breath and Taka was trying to get me to calm down. It wasn't working.

"That's not my fault." He said innocently.

"BULL FUCKING SHIT! But since I don't feel like freaking out would you mind explaining a little more? Like why me and what the fuck is the Dying Will Bullet?" I asked. Reborn seemed upset by my swearing but I didn't care. I just needed him to talk so I didn't have to, because if I did I would rant about everything that I hated.

Lord knows what good that did me the first time.

"Why of course, so here's how it is, Dying Will puts your body in a state where safety switches are off or where you can't properly assess danger. So in exchange for risking your life by breaking your limits, you can harness amazing power. The Dying Will Bullet gives you your Dying Will, it is a special bullet passed down through the Vongola family, who you are going to be the next boss of. You see, the ninth is getting old and he wants the family to be in good hands for when he passes, so, he sent me here to train you to become the next Vongola boss." He said and took a big breath. If I hadn't known about the world of KHR I would have though the boy was crazy.

_I still think he's crazy. _Lupa growled. I agreed with her completely.

"But why me?"

"Well that's simple, there are 5 successors. You and another man who is deemed unfit to be boss are the only ones left alive. One was shot in a duel, another was drowned, and the last one was burned alive" Reborn showed me the photos that went with each corresponding death and I shuddered, I personally knew all of them through grandpa.

"You are the only one who is deemed fit to run Vongola and is still alive. Your great, great, great grandfather, the first boss, came here on an early retirement and mated with a local and you have his blood in you so it makes sense." Reborn explained.

_This story sounds familiar… Do you think it has anything to do with Giotto?_ Lupa asked. I shrugged my shoulders. It probably did, my new life was a descendant of his.

"Then why haven't I been told about this sooner?" I asked actually curious.

Reborn started to undress."Eh? What are you doing?" He no longer had his shirt on and I had to resist the urge to glomp him. Lupa and Taka laughed at the face I was making.

"To answer all your questions the mafia is a secret thing and they didn't want you to get involved unless necessary. Oh I'm changing into PJ's so I can go to sleep." He was now in his underwear only. He slipped on his PJ's (thankfully) and marched over to my bed.

"OK you are not sleeping in my bed tonight! I need that!" I told him.

He smirked, "Then come and sleep with me." He grinned and I got it.

"Fuck you I've had enough for today..." I sighed. This was going to be a hassle.

"You shouldn't swear, now come lay down." This was ordering. Aw hell no. I wouldn't take it and he wasn't getting away with it.

_I think it's time for a taste of your own medicine!_ I grinned. Lupa chuckled and hopped off the bed.

I walked over to my closet and took out some PJ's. I started to undress. I looked at Reborn. His face was deep red. I was soon in nothing but my underwear (boxers and a bra) when he spoke hoarsely, "W-what are you doing?"

"Changing." I replied smugly then I unhooked the bra. I turned around to see Reborn fainted. "Wao, didn't think you'd be the perverted kind." I said as I watched blood drip from his nose

Lupa was howling and Taka laughed. Even I had to chuckle for a bit.

Then I sighed at Reborn and put my PJ's on and I curled up in my bed with an unconscious Reborn. "Good night." Taka flew in and landed in the laundry basket, he cawed at me signaling good night.

Lupa on the other hand told me good night and disappeared into her mist to sleep in the after world and talk to the others (minus Giotto because he was locked in my sub-conscious). I was out cold in a matter of minutes...

THE NEXT DAY

I didn't want to go to school, I knew that if I went Mochida-hentai would kill me or have told everyone a lie. The only reason I went is because Reborn would kill me and he was already out to get me for making him faint.

God how did my other overly nice selves out up with him? And NOT stop smiling; I swear I'll be glaring for the rest of my life if this keeps up!

Turns out, I was right! The minute I walk in the door: "OH MY GOD TSUNA IS IT TRUE!" comes from several of my female class mates...

"W-what's true?" OK now I'm freaking out, no one ever gives shit about me, what the hell did he tell them!

"About you and Mochida-sempai. Did you-ah!"

Hana slipped in front of me pushing the girl who was talking away. "OK, go away she doesn't want to talk about it." Hana glared at them. They left, reluctantly. Hana could be scary sometimes and I loved her for it.

_But she is kind of snobby sometimes. _Lupa pointed out. I nodded

"Thank you Hana!" I said and hugged her.

"Yes yes. But I'm guessing you haven't heard about the rumor about you and Mochida. So here's the spill. Mochida spread a rumor about you confessing your love to him."

One ...two...three...

"HAHAHAHA-y-you got to be kidding me! A-AHAHAHA me love Mochida! That's GRAND! HAHAHA" people looked at me with the 'what the hell are you on?' look. It's honestly not my fault, I mean me and Mochida? I mean really, can't you tell I hate him? The idea was so ridiculous that even Lupa was laughing her ass off.

Hana spoke again "If you think that's grand, you'll love this, in the rumor he said yes."

I froze like stone. "Really?" I asked Hana hoping she was lying.

"Really." I was now in the emo corner. I don't go there often. Hell you seen Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club it was as bad as that. "Do people really think I'd do that? Sink _that_ low? What on earth do these people think of me? Do they think I'm a harlot or something?"

Hana sighed "Apparently, but that's not all, Mochida said that even though he said yes in order to keep Kyoko's honor he would fight you in the dojo."

"HES DRAGGING IN KYOKO!" I yelled poking my head out of my corner.

"Yes he is, and he wants to fight you and I guess that fight makes you his because there's no way he's avenging Kyoko cause she told me what really happened." Hana crossed her arms and shook her head, "Men are such idiots."

I put my head back in the corner. "Well it's not like **HE'S **going to stand for it. But I'm glad Kyoko told you."

Hana looked at me "So how'd you find out he was a womanizer?" She looked generally curious and I had to grin a bit.

"Well when he was dating Sayu I saw him making out with another girl." I had a blank face saying that. It added to the effect of it being normal and made Hana cringe. Lupa laughed.

_You're forgetting about something Tsuna. He also dated three girls from different schools at the same time._ I had forgotten about that. I had heard one of the guys talking about it and that was when I started to hate Mochida. The second incident just made me sick and proved he really was a womanizer.

"Oh, so are you going to fight him?"

"...Hell yes... for the longest time I've always wanted to punch him in the face, I'm NOT missing out on this!" That got me out of my corner in perhaps the most dramatic way. "TO THE DOJO!" I ran out of the classroom. People and Hana followed me.

When we got there a bunch of students were already there, Kyoko was too. "HA HA HA you showed up! I may accept you but you hurt Kyoko's honor! So I will repair it!" Mochida laughed. Lupa growled at him and I growled at him under my breath.

"You know how full of bullshit you are? I did not confess to you. Hell, the only reason I'm here is so that I can punch you in the face." I stated bluntly. To put emphases on the fact I meant it I punched my hand.

"Your love for me has put you in denial." He replied. It was very convincing but I saw a few people shaking their heads. At least some of them knew the truth.

"If that's true you shall **both **be bitten to death. If not, only the male shall be, for issuing a challenge without permission, starting a rumor and disrupting the peace of Namimori." A new voice said. Every one turned around but me because I already knew who it was from his unmistakable scent, that shit is amazing. It was apples and Cinnamon mixed with blood! It smells SO good no matter what you think; it's also very easy to tell where he is!

I glanced over at Lupa who was rolling around in a sort of drunk happiness thanks to the smell and laughed at her.

"Hi Kyoya, just so you know it's not true, and I want to beat him up!" I was smiling. Hibari Kyoya, Mochida was trembling in fear at the sight of him. Well everyone but me, Kyoko, Hana, and Ryo-Nii, who decided to show up, was also shivering in fear. It was very rational but after getting hit so many times I just stopped getting scarred.

"Omnivore, I'm glad you're actually taking an interest in fighting but this is my **job**." He said the last word strongly. From where his scent was I guessed he was right behind me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on Kyoya, can I please have this duel! It won't hurt your rep if you let a girl beat up a guy." I turned around and told him full of confidence.

"So I see." Yay he's considering! "Fine, but you owe me."

"Thank you Kyoya! I could hug you but you might hurt me..." I said and gave a lopsided grin.

He glared at me, "Hurry up before I change my mind."

"Ok so what are the rules?" Mochida looked at me stupefied and stuttered out the rules.

"U-um w-well. The rules are simple. If you get a point then you win if I get a point I win. The winner is allowed to demand one thing from the loser. Anything." Kyoya twitched in annoyance. He knew what Mochida would ask from the rumors. Heh, sucks to be that hentai cause even if he gets away Kyoya's going to beat him to the hospital.

"Here's your armor and kendo stick." Two men said as they walked up to me with the heavy armor and wooden stick.

"I only need the kendo stick" I told them and grabbed it. I gave a stance, the same basic stance Felicia used when she was alive. Right foot in front of the left, spread apart, left arm in the back right arm in the front, kendo stick in the left hand and right hand in a fist (this can switch from right to left or both can carry a sword or neither).

It was a bit off because Giotto had taught it to me when he was around and Lupa had refined it but the only person who could really teach it to me was Felicia herself.

Mochida charged after making a rude comment about my stance, he lifted his kendo stick high. When it came down I pushed my right foot moving me to the side, then put it behind me then brought my left hand forward and pushed off my left and hit him in the stomach. I went back a few steps and took the stance again with the kendo stick in the right hand in the front.

Obviously he hadn't expected that. He staggered back. People gave gasps of shock. "If I'm correct that's a point for me." I said still focused on the hentai.

"I didn't see it." The referee stated.

Lots of people stated their outrage saying it was definitely a point. "Che." Mochida charged again. He went for a lower attack and came from the right thinking I couldn't push away.

I didn't push away. I brought my right arm down so the kendo sticks made contact and with my left hand I held his head in place then brought my knee up to his jaw. Ow.

But he deserved it.

When he pulled away I did my stance again but both my hands were on the kendo stick on my left side. I charged taking a lower hit from my left, he blocked it with his kendo stick, and during this I kicked him in the stomach. He dropped his stick and I lifted mine above my head then smashed it down on his head breaking the stick. That felt good.

_I bet it did! I wish I had arms so I could have at least faked doing it!_ Lupa laughed happily.

The referee honestly not wanting to see his sempai get hurt raised my flag. There was silence. Then cheering, everyone came over to congratulate me "YOU ACTUALLY WON! THAT WAS AMAZING! GOOD JOB DAME-TSUNA! I HAVE NEW RESPECT FOR YOU NOW!" and other things were shouted by many people.

I saw Kyoya dragging Mochida away. "Hey Kyoya! I'm aloud to demand one thing of him!" Kyoya stopped in his tracks and gave me a curious glance, then his eyes widened in recognition and he smirked, dropping Mochida.

I grinned and announced, "Mochida is not allowed to see 2 women or more at a time!" All the women looked at him, and then they rushed over started to beat on him.

"That was amazing Tsuna-chan! I didn't know you could do that!" Kyoko told me when the crowd had cleared.

"I have to admit Tsuna you did good" Hana said. Their praise was nice and I was glad I had them as friends.

_What about me!?_ Lupa asked. I was glad to have her around too.

HOME

"Ah that was actually a good day.~" I walked into my room to see Taka and Reborn. Taka smirking (if hawks can smirk) and Reborn was in his PJ's. "Um, hey there Reborn." I said cautiously.

Now Reborn smirked. I unconsciously twitched. "Good night." He said smugly.

_Watch out! _Lupa tried to warn but it was too late.

"Huh?" I felt a pain in my stomach then I collapsed. Reborn threw me on the bed and snuggled up to me, asleep in an instant. I sighed. I was asleep soon too.

After thinking my life was now in a speeding car in the passenger seat with death.

Yay first actual chapter done ^^ . But I really didn't expect it to be done so soon all chapters will not be done as fast. Nor will they be this long. But I'm really happy with all the reviews I got. Good stuff. Remember I love your input good or bad. we have pairing references now :D 8059, 6996, and 1827, but these people may not only be with one person, everyone loves a love triangle, or square, or even hexagon X3 lol anyway hope you liked it! Review! Oh and you know what else~

Disclaimer: Vienna does not own KHR or anything referenced if she did she'd be rich and she's not

HEY!

Disclaimer: I stand by my word...

Oh well you win some you lose some

Edit: I didn't change much with this chapter… I mean I did have to edit a few things for Lupa but not that much… Now that I think about it I can use this editing time to fit Taka into it more and other characters when they appear.

Bye Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

_The mafia boss... a leader who rules a criminal organization. able to move a number of trusted family members with a hand, willing to risk his/her life for the family, surrounded by the respect and admiration of all, seen as a hero by the children of the slums...Reborn this sounds like a documentary for the discovery channel and, in my opinion, is complete utter bullshit._

Reborn whacked me on the head. I was tempted to whack him back. "Do not talk down about the respect a boss has, you will read this every morning so you can become a great boss yourself." he told me.

"Fine! But just because I am doesn't mean I don't think it's not bullshit." I rolled my eyes, "and who said I was going to be a mafia boss? I won't do it."

"There are ways to change that." He held a gun up to me.

"That is getting old; if you shoot me you have no heir."

The 8 year old looked at me. Onyx eyes filled with sorrow and persuasion-ness. "Will you please take up the title?" I was tempted. So very tempted. Then I remembered who I was dealing with.

"I call double bullshit."

He smirked, "Well at least you won't give into temptation. That is a strong quality as a boss"

_But it does sounds a bit like a documentary…_ Lupa said from my bed.

I sighed, and then went downstairs to eat and grab my things for school. I ran out the door to my school in the standard male uniform, even if I was a girl. I met up with Kyoko and Hana on the way to school and we walked together like usual. Taka flying overhead.

SCHOOL

Every one's attitude towards me had change when I beat up Mochida-hentai and people knew how me and Kyoya were friends. Some people freaked out but, no one calls me Dame-Tsuna anymore, it's like they have some respect for me now. It's awkward but it's a good awkward, sometimes I think it was a good thing I was shot, but never getting shot again!

_Who would want to be shot?_ Lupa asked. I shrugged my shoulders. People did strange things for power.

"SAWADA!" I heard a boy yell at me.

I turned around. "M-morning." I told him

"Sawada I need a favor!" he said.

"What? A favor from me?" I pointed to myself. He nodded and I stood there a bit flabbergasted, even Lupa was startled and Taka in a nearby tree had his beak wide open.

"We're short a regular in the volleyball tournament today! Would you play with our team?"

"M-me?"

He nodded again, "That was seriously an awesome fight with Mochida-sempai! Lend us your strength!" I looked at him.

"Well that was..." _ A fluke that only happened because you know how to fight?_ Lupa offered and I nodded.

"PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"But I've never even played volleyball..." That and I wasn't too thrilled with playing a sport with a ball. I was bound to get hit on the head or something; I was a magnet for stuff like that.

"PLEASE AT LEAST TRY!" I looked at the pitiful boy and sighed,

"I guess I can try but please don't blame me if we lose..."

"OK!" He cheered and he ran off.

_You know this was a bad idea._

"I know."

AFTER SCHOOL

"Tsuna we're starting" said one of the team players after the bell rang.

"OK I'll catch up to you" I put my stuff away in my bag. I started to walk down the hall when I smelled something weird. What was it? Coffee? I followed my nose to the scent. It was in a tree outside. Yes I know weird.

I knocked on the tree to revel Reborn. "Caiossu"

I looked at him "What are you doing in a tree?" _Being nuts like he always is? No pun intended since he's in a nut tree._ I took a quick second to glance at Lupa. Reborn raised his eyebrows at this but shrugged his shoulders.

"Having coffee,-slurp- if you came here for a dying will bullet I can't do it."

I twitched in annoyance about the fact he thought he would actually think I would be that willing to rely on him and get shot again, "Actually I came to see what that smell was so I'll be going to the volleyball tournament now!"

When I got into my strip I went over to the stadium. The place was packed! _Everyone_ _is_ _counting on me so I have to do my best! _I swallowed a lump in my throat and went to my team. One thing I did notice was that there was the scent of TNT and smoke in the gym.

A figure was smoking in the corner, possibly getting lung cancer as we speak, snorted. "So that's the Vongola Tenth generation." The figure smirked "Kind of cute... "

I shivered, why? Someone called me cute; I don't know who but that was weird. I guess you do shiver when people talk about you behind your back (Does it counts if I heard it?). The team came over. 'Good luck!' and 'Do us proud!' and 'Show us something great!' were tossed at me. It made me nervous.

"BEGIN!" The referee shouted.

The other team served, I bumped, someone else spiked it over. They bumped it over again. This time it hit my head (like I thought it would). But someone got it over and we got a point, it went like this for the entire game. We won and I lost many brain cells that I really couldn't afford to lose.

AT HOME

"Jump bullet?" I questioned. Yeah I heard of it but I decided to give Reborn a moment and I needed to refresh my memory. We were sitting at the table in my room; I had ice on my head.

"Dying will bullet is its name when the bullet hits your head, the name and abilities change depending on what part of the body it shot at quadriceps it's the jump bullet. There are as many types of bullets as there are body parts." He said in his all knowing voice.

"And you're telling me now because?"

"I want you to know the risks." He said in an actually concerned voice.

"Well that's pretty amazing!" I told him. More at the concerned part than anything.

"Expect nothing less from me!" He was all full of himself now. Aw, well he got his moment. "Well time to go to bed tomorrow will be a big day." He stretched and yawned. I got up and grabbed my PJ's and went to have a shower.

When I came back in Reborn was soundly asleep, on my bed. I need to get him his own bed, and a bigger room, since it seems like I'll be sharing a room with him. I slipped into the bed and fell fast asleep after saying good-night to Taka and Lupa.

SCHOOL

"We have a new transfer to day, he was studying abroad in Italy, I'd like you all to meet Gokudera Hayato." The teacher introduced the new transfer.

_Italy was where Reborn was from. _Lupa said to me and I nodded. Gokudera was also a very familiar name and it took me a second to remember that that was the name of someone from my soon to be forming family.

A lot of my fellow females were discussing how hot he looked. Not that he wasn't hot. The guy had silver hair cut a little above the shoulders and green eyes, his shirt was open to reveal an undershirt and two necklaces one with a dog tag. His face seemed to be stuck in a constant glare.

I looked at Kyoko and Hana, Hana seemed unfazed by the guy, but Kyoko was smiling at him and the fist though was_ Here we go again._ Sighing I looked at him. He was glaring at me. ME! So I did what I do best. I glared back.

He walked right passed my desk and knocked it over. I glared more at him as I picked up my desk. "Hey Tsuna do you know him?" someone asked.

"No I don't."

"He's probably a gangster!" someone else said. The girls talked about a fan club.

Oh dear god.

During the entire class he glared at me I was sad I couldn't glare back. But Lupa did enough growling and glaring for the both of us. But that kind of distracted me from 'learning'.

The bell rang and I split like a banana. Yes I really did that. "God what's wrong with the transfer. He's a jerk! I can't just go along with that! Even if he does get nicer."

_He gets nicer?_ Lupa asked and I nodded explaining about the how he was supposed to part of my family. Lupa snorted at the thought, _He'll have to change his attitude if that's going to happen!_

I laughed and bumped into someone. "Oy, ouch, I could have broken something!" I turned around knowing it was a bunch of seniors. They had this aura about them and so you could always tell.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" I bowed and ran off not wanting to deal with bullshit right now.

"Fucking douche bags." I said really happy I left but worried they would follow me.

I was now outside. "Your wussyness is an eyesore." I heard Gokudera's voice and smelt his scent. Smoke and TNT! _The volleyball tournament!_ Lupa gasped. I nodded and the realized something else. Gokudera called me cute.

Without turning around I told him "Listen Gokudera-san, if you're going to be rude do it somewhere else."

"Tch, if you become Tenth generation Vongola family is finished." So he seriously is doing this.

"How do you know about the family?" I asked and turned around. I already knew he knew but might as well humor him.

"I refuse to accept it I'm the one who should be Tenth!" He yelled glaring at me.

"You want that title? You can have it!" I spit out at him. This made him surprised. Smirking I turned around. Bad idea. I was hit by an explosion. "What the-?" I was holding my arm that had gotten hit. Lupa growled and I felt the animal instinct rise in me too.

"Che. So I missed, this time I wont!" Gokudera was now holding 2 stick of dynamite. He lit them with his smoke and threw them at me. "DIE!" There was a gunshot and the ends that were lit were blown out.

"Ciaossu" I knew it was him.

"REBORN! Never in my life have I been so glad to smell bacon!" He was sitting on a window ceil. I was actually happy he was there. Damn it!

"You came earlier than I expected Gokudera Hayato." I looked at Reborn then scowled.

"I should have known..."

Reborn smirked at my dame-ness, "Why yes you should have, so now for formalities, Tsuna, this is Gokudera Hayato, he's a member of the family I called over from Italy; it's my first time meeting him as well."

I heard Gokudera smirk and even saw it on his face. "So you're the ninths highly trusted assassin Reborn." I blinked; I had completely forgot how close Reborn was to the ninth (I had been here for 13 years with nothing to help me remember what happened in the anime/manga so that's natural). "So if I kill Sawada I get to be a candidate for Tenth right?"

"That's right so let's continue, oh, and Tsuna I'm serious." Reborn looked me right in the eye at that moment, shit he was serious! I bared my teeth at him not really caring if it wasn't normal.

"Now fight!" He said lifting up a gun.

"Reborn I won't fight him! He's got more experience! He's in the mafia!" I growled and started to run to escape.

Before I could get away Gokudera stepped in my way. "Wait!" He cried as he lit up several bombs.

"What! Are you fucking crazy?" I yelled at him.

"It is said that Gokudera Hayato is a human explosive device, he can conceal bombs all over his body, and he is smoking bomb Hayato!" Reborn told me polishing his gun that was aimed at me. I knew how this was going to end.

Gokudera threw the bombs at me "DIE!" Ok I know this is weird to think about, but I thought it was a good thing Kyoya wasn't here. Well I dodged the bombs and ran... Right into a dead end... God if you can hear me, stop fucking my life up.

_God isn't going to help us now._ Lupa pointed out. She had a point. He was never there when I needed him. Or her.

"This is it." I turned around and saw Gokudera glaring at me.

"Shit..." I muttered as he threw the bombs at me.

"DIE!" Gokudera yelled. I heard a gun cock.

"NO! NOT THE BULLET!" Gokudera looked surprised at my out burst. There was a bang.

"Fight with a dying will!" Reborn said.

"FOR FUCK SA-!" I was hit.

This time it was worse, you see me Kyoko and Hana had decided to go swimming. I decided to wear my bathing suit underneath my uniform so when dying will happened I was in a bikini... Aw hell. "REBORN! I WILL PUT OUT THE FUSES WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Yeah, the only thing that was even a little funny was the amount of red I saw. Anyway away from the red from blushing and blood, I began to diffuse the bombs. "DIFFUSE!"

"What!" Gokudera yelled out raged. He lit more bombs "Double bombs!"

"DIFFUSE!" I defused them all.

Obviously annoyed he got more bombs. "Triple bombs!" He cried but before he could throw them he dropped one and it was jenga. "SHIT! The end of me..." He was scared shit less.

"DIFFUSE!" it's the hero come to save the distress friend, even though there were several cries of 'Don't!' from an angry Lupa and Taka. I diffused bomb and the flame went out. Gokudera looked shocked

"God damn Reborn! But at least I somehow got them all." I sighed after the flame on my head went out. I looked over at Gokudera. He was on his knees.

"I was mistaken! You are the one who's fit to be boss!" He lifted his head and grabbed my hands; I swear I saw ears and a tail. I

"I'll follow you Tenth! Command me to do whatever and I shall!" He had puppy dog eyes of admiration. Not to mention he was smiling which was not something I thought I'd see on his face.

"N-no that's ok..." This was creepy.

He was completely different and

I was still in my bikini.

"Its family rules loser serves winner." I looked over to see Reborn who had tissues up his nose.

Gokudera spoke up in a shy manner "Actually, I really didn't have ambition to become Tenth. It's just when I heard Tenth generation was a Japanese girl the same age as me I wanted to, no, I felt like I should test her strength." I looked at him in utter shock. It was, responsible, NO TEENAGER IS RESPONSIBLE!

_You're just not responsible Tsuna._ Lupa pointed out and I made a note that once Gokudera started to act nice she was Pro-Gokudera.

"But you're much better then I thought you would be! Putting your **LIFE** on the line for me! So now I put my life in your hands!" I swear, the boy was worshiping me like I was some sort of god.

From what I heard about Gwen she was the only one who got this kind of adoration "No Gokudera, its ok you don't have to! Can't we just be normal class mates?"

He glared unintentionally. "Absolutely not!" under normal circumstances I would have glared back, but I had to accept because I knew he would stop at nothing.

"Tsuna, Gokudera became your subordinate because of your strength. Good job!" Reborn praised.

I sighed happily then took a big deep breath. I noticed a familiar smell, cinnamon, apples and blood in a sweet mixture. Oh crap. I looked at Lupa to double check. She was rolling around in drunken happiness.

"We **need** to run." I stressed the need.

"What's wrong Tenth?" Gokudera asked concerned. Reborn's face showed concern as well due to the fact he had never met Kyoya.

"It's nothing much just a guy who hates those who destroy this school." And from what I saw we had destroyed a lot of the school.

I garbed Gokudera's arm and ran off to home, leaving behind Lupa and Reborn. That was one place Kyoya couldn't hurt me or anyone there. When we got there Kyoya's scent was very faint, it was way over at the school probably beating up people to voice his outrage.

I had gotten some clothes on and we were both now sitting in my room. "So Gokudera, can I call you Hayato? Um, well anyway, where do you live now?"

He gave a little smile. "Yes Tenth you can call me that! I don't have a place to live right now but I'm working on it!" He was acting all sheepish now and nowhere to live? If Lupa was here she would scold me but-.

"Hayato would you like to stay here for a while?" If possible he perked up even more.

"If you would let me I would be glad to!" He grinned happily and I somehow thought I would regret this.

And so a new member of the family came the moment I have a new person staying here. Man, what will happen next?

Besides Lupa totally stalking Kyoya. Which has happened before.

Well that was fast anyway, hope you like this chapter. Glad it was so fast. So far the pairings are 1827, 8059, 6996 and our first part of a potential love triangle 0027 X3 well hope you like this was good it was shorter than the other two so yeah. I hope to update soon. Next chapter just because someone asked I'll see if I can throw in Enma because next chapter is filler in the manga. You know what's next~

Disclaimer: Vienna does not own KHR or any other references; if she did I would be getting paid.

I love you to disclaimer~

Disclaimer: the things you make me do...

If you like that next chapter you can be in the extra

Disclaimer: oh joy...

Edit: Another chapter I didn't make too many edits to. Besides making Tsuna man-up in the big fight. Even though she's a woman.

Bye Bye Now~


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up in the morning all my clothes were all ready for me as well as my supplies for school. _So I really let Hayato stay here huh? _I thought at the sight.

Lupa nodded. _You did._

I yawned and got up, Reborn decided to sleep in another room last night with Taka so I could get dressed in peace. When I got dressed into my usual uniform I went down stairs for breakfast.

"Tenth!"

"Morning Tsu-chan!"

Mom was sitting having coffee and Hayato was making breakfast. It was so peaceful, but something is missing... Then I remembered!

"Where is Reborn mom?"

"Reborn-kun said he had something he had to do. Gokudera-kun made breakfast, have some." She said happily.

I sat down and took a bite, "This is really good Hayato!"

He blushed at the compliment, "It's nothing Tenth! I'm glad you like it!" Hayato scratched the back of his head. I chuckled at how cute he looked.

We ate breakfast together and walked to school. Hayato was really funny when he wanted to be, he was almost like a puppy! Lupa loved him for it. I had to say, I thought he was much cooler too!

Even if he had been an ass earlier.

I really need to start sticking with what I say about people.

_**CLASS**_

"Class it seems as though Gokudera will not the only new student we will be having. He is a transfer from Shimon middle everyone I would like you to meet Kozato Enma." I frowned at the name, remembering it from somewhere… But knowing I shouldn't have been hearing it right now.

We all looked over at the door and in walked a boy with red hair and red eyes that had compass like pupils. He was bruised up and had several band aids on his face. "Please take care of me." he whispered in a shy voice.

"Sawada you will take care of Kozato-san, OK?" The teacher gave me a stern look. I returned this with an innocent look that said 'who me? Do anything wrong?'

"Yes Teacher."

"Good, Kozato there is a seat behind Sawada go sit there." Enma nodded and made way to the seat behind me. I smiled and waved at him before turning back my attention to, well, nothing. The teacher was just being boring.

Soon the bell rang and the teacher left, signaling the end of class.

I turned my chair around and faced Enma, "So Enma, if I can call you that, what do you need to know? Or rather, want to know?" I asked.

Enma shrugged his shoulders, "Well there isn't much I need to know..." There was no emotion in his face, except maybe a bit of sadness, "I'm pretty sure I know the rules of school…"

I sniffed him from far away so I didn't look weird. He smelled like, what was that, well best way to describe it would be a mixture of earthy things roses and other flowers, forests, mountains, marshes, ice and a few others I could not name.

The most over powering scent was vanilla though.

"You smell earthy" I muttered to myself. Enma cocked his head having heard. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Earthy?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "You see, I have really good sense of smell, and you smell like different types of earth mixed together. Plus there's this really nice vanilla smell that ties it together." He blushed. "It smells good." More like wonderful.

It rivaled Kyoya's scent in terms of how nice it smelled.

Enma's face went a deeper shade of red and he looked off to the side. "W-well thank you..."

I gave a toothy grin and asked, "Would you like to hang out?"

"U-um I guess..." he replied shyly. I nodded and wondered where he would like to go.

"Ok! If you want I can take you to the mall for ice cream." Ice cream always made me feel good.

"I love ice cream!" Enma cheered, immediately perking up.

I smiled "So do I!"

_**AFTER SCHOOL AT THE MALL**_

"So Enma this is the Namimori Mall in all its glory... Not, but they do sell great ice cream!" I smiled at him. We were in our formal clothes, he was in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and I was in jeans and a tank top with a jacket over it.

"I hope it does," he said smiling. During the rest of class me and him had gotten along really well and became friends. Enma and Hayato got along because he thought Hayato was cool and in return Hayato treated Enma with respect.

I grabbed Enma's shirt and pulled him to my favorite ice cream stand. "Enma what type of ice cream do you want?" he looked up at the flavors "how about... strawberry?" I nodded and went to the counter to order "one strawberry and one cotton candy." the lady at the nodded and handed me the ice cream after I paid.

"Wow this is good!" Enma told me. "I know it is!" our love for ice cream was cool and we were so similar yet different.

When we finished our ice cream we went and visited the other shops, during which we ran into Hayato who decided to join us. We hung out all day until Enma said he had to go home, so I asked him if I could come with him.

"Ya sure." he said. I told Hayato he could go home, when he left me and Enma went and walked to his house. The place he lived was an apartment near Namimori middle; he lived on the 5th floor in room 270. the inside was spacious and clean, you came into the living room when you first walked in, on the left was a hallway leading to a bedroom and the bathroom on the right was the kitchen/dining room. It was a really nice place.

Enma looked at me sadly. "Would you like to stay the night? A girl shouldn't walk the streets alone. I guess I forgot about that." he scratched the back of his head sheepishly and blushed. "I would love to; I just need to call my mom." I told him

After I called my mom I told Enma I could stay. "That's great!" he said happily. "Crap! I still need to do me homework!" I remembered, "We can do it together because I haven't done mine yet either." "Sounds good!"

Well, even though we finished we feel asleep in the living room and we were late for school. I had Enma run away from Kyoya and I took him head on.

"Omnivore, who were you with?" The prefect asked. "I don't think I want to tell you." I replied, shrugging my shoulders, purposely provoking him, it was a bad idea but still. He glared. "What was that?" "I'm not going to tell you!" I told him.

He twitched annoyed. "You remember who you belong too?" he asked. "Ya, me!" I told him angry. He was jealous! I can't believe him, I am mine! But why would he be jealous?

Kyoya grabbed my wrist with a steal grip and dragged me to the disciplinary committee lounge. The room was a fair size, it had a desk in front of the window, behind the desk was Kyoya's leather chair, in front were 2 leather couches and between them a small coffee table. Kyoya was usually here but no one was aloud in without knocking and gaining permission, not even other members of the committee.

Kyoya threw me on the couch to the right and sat next to me ready to pounce if I decided to run. I looked away from him, I didn't want to look at him, sure he was my friend but he didn't have control over me! I don't do well with control, it makes me mad and unpredictable, sometimes so much I seem bipolar, said reason I don't like reborn...

Over possessive people needed to get a life.

Or I would knock them into their next one.

We sat there for awhile and then the bell rang. When I stood up he sat me back down. "Stay." He commanded. In most cases I would have but I didn't this time, he was kind of being a dick. I stood back up and he tried to sit me back down. I whacked his hand away and he stood up and threw me on the couch, I landed on my stomach and he sat on my back.

"OW! Fucking let me go Kyoya!" I flailed. "I told you to stay." Was all he said. I growled. We stayed like this till it was almost lunch not speaking to, not looking at each other. Kyoya took out his phone and called Kusakabe and asked him to bring him his lunch.

Kusakabe came and left without speaking. Kyoya ate in silence and when he was done he asked, "Would you like to eat?" I wasn't planning to say anything, but in response my stomach growled. I blushed and looked down. I could hear him smirking. "Tch."

I felt his weight shift so he was laying on me. "I'll take that as a yes." He whispered in my ear. "All you need to do is tell me who you belong to." I blushed at the sudden contact but would stay strong.

"I belong to me." I stated. He frowned, "Not the correct answer." Of course I knew that, he wanted me to say 'I belong to you' or 'I belong to Kyoya'. I knew he wanted me to say it, I knew if I did he would let me go. I also knew I would admit to being lower than him, my pride could not handle that anymore.

"I don't care, so why should you?" Kyoya thought about it. "Because I consider you my property and I want you to know that." He said it to me. "I thought you knew so I asked to make sure. So tell me who you belong to." He purred. His scent was all around me, intoxicatingly sweet and bitter at the same time. It was so hard to refuse.

"Kyoya, I belong to me, you don't own me."

"Is that so?" I felt his lips on my neck._ Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Kyoya don't you dare!_ I couldn't say anything, too much shock. The blood was going to my head too fast.

"Shall I change that?" he whispered. The committee door was opened.

"Tsuna!" Oh no, vanilla and earth, it was Enma. Kyoya glared at the intruder "E-Enma?" My face was bright red, well wouldn't yours be too if one of your friends walked in on you getting (almost) raped?

Kyoya sat himself up, still glaring at Enma. When he was off I hopped off the couch grabbed my bag and jogged over to Enma, Kyoya glaring the entire time. "Herbivore it's rude to enter a room uninvited." This time Enma glared at Kyoya. The act surprised me because I didn't think Enma _could_ glare. "Besides, the omnivore belongs to me" I looked at him angrily, wanting to yell and then...I forgot everything.

There was a warm loving feel to my body. Not demanding like Kyoya's kisses, but gentle, I wanted to make it deeper but the feeling was taken away. "She belongs to no one!" I heard Enma say. I looked at Kyoya to see him rising in furry. Wait, did Enma kiss me?

If he did we were so screwed.

Kyoya took a step forward to Enma, I stepped in front of him. "Leave Enma alone Kyoya!" I yelled Kyoya took a step back, surprised. I was a little too, but Kyoya couldn't hurt Enma. I wouldn't let him.

"'tch" Kyoya shoved me and Enma out of the office then slammed the door shut.

"Hey are you OK?" I heard Enma ask. I turned to face him, blushing, "Ya I'm fine."

"Good come on lets go eat!" I nodded happy he wouldn't ask questions or judge. We went off for our lunch.

COMMITTEE ROOM (one of the few times I do another's pov.)

_How dare she! I was trying to get rid of a problem and she protected the problem!_ I was angry and jealous, I hate to admit, of a new student who not only kissed my property, but got her to turn against me! Well I'll admit I was pushing my luck as it is, but she would never take another's side! _This means war Kozato!_ I jumped out the window to find some stress relievers.

HOME (back to Tsuna's pov)

I walked into my room to see Reborn having coffee. "How was your day?" "Good, I made friends with Enma and we get along really well." I saw him smirk.

"That's good, but I heard some interesting gossip about your little affair," He chimed. I sighed. "Listen reborn, nothing happened, well nothing bad, but still! By the way where were you?"

"Do not get off topic. But did you really kiss Enma? And Hibari?" He asked in a little more concerned voice. "Yes I did. There, happy?" "Not really, but oh well! You and I have some quality homework time to do!" I swear the kids more bipolar then me angry. I sighed. "OK let get to it..."

School had been rather peaceful after me and Enma left the committee room. Enma asked nothing of what happened; Hayato was bombarding me with questions though. The day went on and Enma, Hayato and me came to my house. Enma had to leave and Hayato went to his room in the house (on the first floor for fan girls stalking him.)

_Still, Kyoya jealous and Enma kissing me... man though do they both smell good._ I thought as Reborn went through his lesson. When it ended I had a bath and went to bed with reborn curled up to me and Taka slept on me head. _I wonder what will happen tomorrow._ I fell into a deep sleep.

Hi so did you like this chap? I thought it was good, just a lot of ooc-ness but its OK! Parings still 6996 5980 1827 and 0027. I would like you to give me more pairings please!

Mukuro: That's right kufufu

Mukuro? What you doing here?

Mukuro: Disclaimer went on a vacation and I owe him.

i see...

Mukuro: Kufufu, so I have a question….Why are the pairings in numbers? What do they mean?

Serious? Wait thats 2, oh well, anyway numbers because I got lazy... So 6996 means Chrome+Mukuro, 8059 means Gokudera+Yamamoto, 1827 means Tsuna+Hibari, and 0027 means Tsuna+Enma

Mukuro:...Kufufu, I shouldn't have asked...

No you shouldn't have... Actually due to you being you and because of Xanxus I might throw in 6927 and X27 ... nothing serious depending on what reviewers say.

Mukuro: Kuhaha me and the twat? OK I'm done!

Not yet~

Mukuro: No, right now

Not yet, or I will show all of youtube an embarrassing video of you, drunk! *shows tape*

Mukuro: Kufufu-WHAT!how did you get that video!

I have my sources...kufufu...I'm sorry i had to do that laugh! Anyway love you all lots! Hope you liked my filler! Next chapter we see Yamamoto! For you fangasm girls(and guys depending on what you like) we see.8059!

Mukuro: Kufufu, you fan girls and your yaoi...

Please review! And tell me your thoughts on the story and my writing! Or just to have a meaningless conversation ^^ . Muku~ do your job!

Mukuro: Muku? oh well. Vienna dose not own KHR or anything refrenced, if she did, well I don't wanna think about the bad things that would be in our world...

Your mean...But I love you~

Edit: I'm really surprised at how far my writing has come… Wow I've really gotten better… Anyway, I didn't edit too much because I'm forgetting this story and I want to catch up so I can keep writing interesting things and plot.

Because we still haven't gotten to the Kokuyo Arc

And I love the Kokuyo Arc.

It leads to the Varia Arc

And the Future Arc.

I need to hurry this editing up and stop being lazy.

Bye bye~


	5. Chapter 5

"Are we done choosing teams?" Some poor soul asked. I wasn't paying attention. Somehow I was remembering the lyrics to high school musical 'I don't dance'.

"Just two left." Someone answered. I heard Enma sigh. He was as bad as me at sports maybe a little better. "We get Enma." Another said. "But we don't want Tsuna! We all know how much she fails at baseball!" Not far from the truth. Hayato went to refill his dynamite supply so I was alone on this. _Better say I'll sit out... hey I just realized something, why do I play with the guys for gym? I'm a girl! Maybe to stop people from being sexist? No, maybe the teachers just hate me..._ Still, now I began to think. Maybe I didn't fail I was just being a weak girl.

Or not.

"Tsuna can join our team it'll be fine, ha ha." I looked over to see Yamamoto. "Come on Yamamoto-san, do we have to? She fails too much at this game!" Someone complained, "Come on now, we just have to stop the other team from hitting." The raven haired boy said. "Well if Yamamoto says so..."

_That's a first... I'm in a team that says I can be in it, and it's by Yamamoto-san._ Yamamoto was the baseball maniac of the school and handsome, he was at the top of the food chain for the popular people. Tall, tanned, brown eye's black hair. Yes Yamamoto had it all, now that I think about it this is the first time he's done anything nice for me.

The ball was it into the air. "HOMERUN!" "You should have only used one arm!" Someone jokingly said, "Sorry!" he yelled back. People praised him. "Nice job Yamamoto!" and "Go baseball maniac!" Were yelled. Fan girls yelled from the sidelines. "So hot!" and "Go Takeshi!"

"That guy has a lot of respect." I turned to see Enma. "Ya he does, but that's Yamamoto for you. Everyone loves him." I shrugged. "Though what kind of love depends on who you are. I think he's cool but that's just about it."

Little did I know a bacon smelling kid was munching bacon on the roof and watching the game. "Yamamoto's athleticism and popularity are needed in the family." The child smirked.

AFTER THE GAME

Ya we still lost. The team decided I would clean the field by myself. I told Enma to go ahead without me and he reluctantly left. "Fucking douche bags, making a girl clean the fields by her! Maybe I should just go home..." I muttered to myself. "Help has arrived!" I turned around. "Yamamoto!"

"Ha ha, just call me Takeshi! We're friends right?" he asked.

"Ya I guess so. Hey I'm sorry it's my fault we lost" I said grimly. I knew the facts, it was true. "Just when you let me on the team too." He laughed, "No worries! It's just gym! I'm counting on you my target stock." I gave him a questioning look. "Target stock?" he laughed again "Don't worry about it! But you know, you've been pretty amazing lately, first the kendo battle then the volleyball tournament! Pretty amazing! I've got you in my books now!"

I blushed, _what the hell? In what books!_ I swept faster, "U-um w-well thanks, I don't get praised often." He smiled. "Ya but in comparison I only know baseball. It's the only thing I know." Now I laughed, "It's not the only thing you know, you have charisma, that's a great thing to have. Besides, your baseball skills are amazing!" He looked down sadly. "Well it's not going so well now."

I gave him a look of concern. "What do you mean?" He sighed, "Lately no matter how much I practice my average is dropping and my fielding is getting worse." he was looking grim. GRIM! Yama- I mean Takeshi was never grim! "For the first time since I started. I might not be starter." he stared into nothing-ness, and then turned to me. "What should I do Tsuna?"

Then he grinned, turning into his usual self, "Just kidding, lately you've been really reliable so I just..." He paused. _I've never seen him like this, I want to give him advice but… _I shuddered, "Well in most cases more effort is the way to go..." "Yeah!" I heard him say.

"Huh?" I replied._ I didn't even finish! _

He swung his arm around me, "You know I thought that was it too! We agree! As expected!" I blushed, "R-Really?" I tilted my head and Takeshi grinned at me, a light pink dusting his cheeks, "ALRIGHT! Today I'm staying after school and practicing like hell!" He yelled happily._ Looks like I said something useful... even if I didn't finish. _I laughed.

Takeshi and I finished cleaning the field then went to the rest of our classes.

HOME

"Did something good happen?" the bacon smelling child asked. He was polishing a gun. By now it was a normal thing for me. "Well a popular kid came and asked me for advice. But I don't think that this will be the last I've heard of this..."

"Maybe you should talk to Yamamoto again and see." "How did you know about him...Oh never mind you won't answer straightly..."

Reborn smirked. "Happy to see you know me better now. But I think you should make him your subordinate." "NO WAY! I am NOT, repeat, NOT getting him involved in this! Besides he likes baseball! And before you go thinking bad things I just want to help him as a friend!"

"You should try not getting likes so much yourself." The kid snickered. "Just because I have a boy problem doesn't mean you get to make fun of me." I glared at the child. He smirked.

Taka flew in and landed on me head. "Your head makes a nice bed he said." I rolled my eyes "I know..."

SCHOOL

"Hey everyone!" Someone yelled. The class gave him his attention. "Yamamoto is going to jump off the roof!" he yelled. Lots of the class gave looks of disbelief, "That's impossible!" One said laughing.

"There are good and bad pranks you know..." One of his fan girls said. "No I'm serious! He stayed after school to practice and broke his arm!" everyone gasped. I stood there in horror._ This is my fault!_

"TO THE ROOF!" Someone yelled. They all ran out of the class room. "Are you coming Tsuna?" Kyoko asked. She was standing beside Enma waiting for me. "Y-Ya, I-I just need to go to the bathroom..." She and Enma gave me a look and then left.

ROOF

"Yamamoto this isn't funny!" Someone yelled.

"You're taking this too far!"Yelled another.

"Heh, that's not true. The god of baseball threw me away and now I have nothing left..." his voice was put well together but to someone with my ears it was obvious he had been crying.

"No way! He's serious!" People yelled.

"What should I do!? I should have finished my sentence! I can't face Takeshi!" I was panicking.

"You want to help Yamamoto as a friend? Then stop hiding!" reborn hovered over me, he looked older, and he had a gun pointed at me. 1...2...3 "REBORN! I SWEAR TO GOD! DONT SHOOT!" I ran from the crazy child.

That's what he wanted me to do though. "WAIT STOP!" I yelled at Reborn. Everyone else thought I was talking to Takeshi. Then I did my usual thing, I tripped. "Ow...huh?" I looked around. I was the center of attention. Crap. Panicking! My mouth was opening and closing, kind of like a fish...

_Stop panicking Tsuna! Say something damn it! Words need to be coming out of your mouth!_

"Tsuna?" Takeshi woke me up from my mind ramblings. _What do I do now..._ Enma and Kyoko were looking at me. Great, damn it Reborn! "If you came to stop me it's useless, you should understand my feelings." I gave him a 'WTF are you doing?' look.

"For someone called Dame-Tsuna a lot and failing, you understand the feeling of wanting to die then fail at everything." He looked blankly at the sky. "No, you and I are so different..." He glared at the sky now and before I could finish(again). He yelled, "How arrogant of the recently awesome Tsuna! So you're a fine student now opposed to me!"

I was shocked. Then I got anger "OK YOU KNOW WHAT! Jump. You never let me finish speaking! Learn how to listen you fucktard! We are different because I'm Dame! You did it yesterday too. I was going to say, you should give your baseball muscles a break once and a while! God no one every listens to me! And Takeshi isn't this selfish? Baseball, your killing yourself over baseball! You have a family! What's more important! But never mind me! Go on and jump if you think people won't miss you charismatic ass. I know I will, but you're throwing it away so I think I will have less pity over you now! Besides I never try at anything in my life! That's why I'm Dame! So no, I don't understand you! Or why you're doing this! You can try just as hard at other things! LATER!"

God that rant felt good. Pointless because no one probably listened to me, but good. I walked away, or started to, something grabbed my shirt. "Wait Tsuna!" I heard Takeshi call. He pulled me back into him. I would have blushed at the romantic implications but fate once again fucked me in the ass, not literally. That rusty gate? Ya it broke, I fell into Takeshi and we fell off the building.

The students above gasped and rushed to the side. Takeshi and I? We screamed and he wrapped his arms around me, like he was trying to protect me. Reborn? Well he was going to shoot me. "Time to go to your dying will!" God I really hate that phrase now...He shot me.

_I wish I could save me and Takeshi..._ "MID-AIR REBORN!" My clothes burned off. Thankfully I was in boxers and a muscle shirt. I wrapped my arm around Takeshi's waist so I could keep hold of him. I tried to grab onto something. "Can't stop!" Reborn fired another bullet.

My head itched. ALOT! And then a spring grew out of it...Great. The spring hit the ground and we landed by a tree. "If you hit the tsumuji it makes the spring bullet." The students on the roof were amazed, then they left thinking that this was a joke and there were wires and stuff. The ingrates!

"Takeshi! Are you ok?" He smiled at me blushing. "That was amazing Tsuna! You're amazing! I guess your right you have to do it with a dying will!" he laughed. "I don't know what I was thinking! Nothing good comes from my idiocy!" I smiled, turning red from more romantic implications. "Takeshi..." _god I hate to even think this but thanks reborn, I was able to save Takeshi with my dying will. _I gained a close friend besides Kyoko, Hana and Hibari. Not what Reborn was thinking at ALL.

Here I'll show you

REBORNS MIND: family acquired

SEE!

"Um… Tsuna?" "Ya? What is it Takeshi?" He was blushing like mad, "Did you always have an overly developed body? And how do you manage to hide it?" I looked down to see my underwear. "HIIII!" I ran to the disciplinary committee room, I knew I could get a new uniform there.

"KYOYA! EMERGANCY!" Kyoya looked my way as I busted threw the door. "What is it omni- ..." shall we take a look into Kyoya's mind? Yes we shall.

KYOYAS MIND: Holy fuck...when did this happen! She got boobs! WHEN! And how did she get half naked! The transfer...Wait, we can't jump to conclusion. Ok calm down... Ok…. How the fuck does she hide those things anyway?

COOL! So that's what lies beyond the facade!

"Omnivore. Why are you half dressed?" He asked. I could hear his voice slightly horse. God sometimes I love my hearing.

"No time! Clothes?" He threw a uniform my way. "Hurry up and get out." I threw on the clothes he gave me then left.

I was stuck in a committee uniform the rest of the day.

That's why you never go to Kyoya for help.

HOME

"I wonder were Reborn went..." I sighed, "The only good part is I get to slack off!" There were probably more good things I just couldn't bother thinking of them. I lay down for a while. The door slammed open.

"What are you doing Tsuna?" Reborn asked. I glared at the toddler "I **was** having a nap." I heard feet enter the room "Hello."

"Kyoya?" The prefect stood in the door, apple cinnamon blood smell and all. I looked and saw Lupa rolling around in joy. "I asked him to come over to pay back his money." Reborn said.

"Money?" I asked curious as to how Reborn would owe Kyoya money.

"Well I forgot my wallet and he paid for my espresso." Reborn explained. "That could have ended badly..." I said. "Make yourself at home Kyoya, it's been awhile since we last hung out but it should be ok. Right?" Kyoya grunted. _Same old same old._

"You guys were friends?" Reborn inquired. He had known I knew him but I guessed that was the extent of what he knew.

"We **are** friends" I stressed the 'are'. He smirked.

The door opened again. "Ah! Kyo-kun! It's been awhile! Here's some tea and have fun!" My mom said handed us tea then left. "Sometimes your mother is way too perky omnivore." Kyoya sipped his tea. I sighed, "I know... It's exhausting..."

"Let's play Russian roulette. All you have to do is place one round in a revolver and shoot yourself in the head suicidal fashion, it's a way to test ones luck, just to be safe we'll use the party gun." Reborn said suddenly.

I was about to protest when Kyoya grabbed the gun and put it to his head.

"let's see how much luck I have then." He said grinning.

There was a bang. He fell to the ground and started to bleed out of his head. Shit. "KYOYA!"

Reborn grimaced. "Looks like I loaded the dying will bullet..." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" I yelled. "If he has regrets he should be fine..." Reborn told me. _But Kyoya likes people to fear him... He shouldn't have any regrets!_

Reborn walked out of the room. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I yelled. "I have things I need to do." He slammed the door shut and locked it. I gulped and wondered why he would lock me in with a dead body, since if you lock the door on the outside you can't open it on the inside.

"Nghh" I heard Kyoya wake up. _Oh my god he's alive! Wait, Kyoya regrets?_

"Tsuna?" Did he call me by my name? I turned to see him half dressed and a purple flame on his head. Purple? That wasn't right.

I heard sniffling.

(Get ready for ooc-ness!)

I inched closer to him. "Kyoya?" "Why don't you love me anymore!" He yelled and jumped on me.

"I'll make you love me with my dying will!" He cried while pushing his face into my chest. My face was deep scarlet red."K-K-K-Kyo-Kyoya? A-are you ok?" He kissed me. It was desperate, loving and controlling. When we separated he went down my neck and kissed. I bit my lip.

Well apparently Reborn was watching from somewhere, he came in through the window and smacked the back of Kyoya's head and he passed out. "This is reverse 1 ton. It reverses the effect of the dying will bullet and only I can use it. Hibari will think of this as a dream." I would have backed talked but I was in shock, so I did what I would do usually in shock, I fainted.

When I woke up, I panicked about what had happened I mean, you would to, right? Well reborn slept soundly during my panic... Damn it all!

I sighed and decided me panicking would not help so I went back to sleep.

KYOYA'S HOUSE (yes in his pov)

What a nice dream...Me, Tsuna, making out. Scratch that, it was a fantastic dream. But when did I get home? I thought I was at Tsuna's house. Could it be? Was it real? I'll ask Tsuna about it tomorrow, i did give her a hiccy in the dream so wouldn't hurt to check. I laid down and went back to my dreams.

MWAHAHA! Done so fast to make up for school! heh heh heh .

Mukuro: you in a good mood.

Aw, disclaimer hasn't come back yet... Oh well. But I am in high spirits! I only failed GYM! HOORAY!

Mukuo: Kufufu, gym? Really? Oh dear god your almost like the twat

I think I'm smarted then him...AND HE IS NOT A TWAT!

Mukuro: Kufufu, a match made in hell, dumb twat and smart twat, you'll make great friends.

You really think so?

Mukuro: Yes

So as for parings here they are: 8059, 8027, 1827, 0027, 6927 and 6996. Love all the Tsuna love X3

Mukuro: What! When did more come in?

When I posted last chapter...HA HA~ Anyway Mukuro do your job!

Mukuro: Vienna dose not own KHR or other references. If she did... well there would be many parings of all sorts...

Everyone loves tuna rape XD sorry Tsuna I love you but... I am a dedicated fan girl!

Mukuro: your also on crack...

Like your one to talk mister red eye...

Mukuro...sh-shut up!

Love you~ oh and next chapter we see Lambo! GYAHAHAHA

Edit: I never realized how romantic and OOC this chapter was… I write a lot of OOC shit. Omg I'm so sorry… I'm making OC out of my dear KHR characters! I'm a horrible person…..

But re-reading this chapter has made me ship 8027. Maybe I can finally get out of the reader inserts…? Yeah… No. I love those things…

Again I am REALLY sorry for making Hibari so fucking OOC and he does get a little more Hibari-like in later chapters and if I'm not lazy I'll make him more Hibari like in the ones coming up.

Bye bye~


	6. Chapter 6

"The answer is three." I said confidently. Reborn was tutoring me in math. He smirked.

There was an explosion.

"Wrong answer," he gloated. "Explosions? Really? What kind of tutor does that?"

"This is how I teach, deal with it!" I glared at him. "Well it's the wrong way of teaching..." I muttered.

Reborn glared at me, "What?" "You have the ears of a wolf you know?" I told the small child. He smirked.

"Anyway weren't **you** the one who wanted to study hard so you could raise your allowance?" He questioned. "I was planning to do it alone...Besides at this rate I'll rise to heaven before that, and aren't we in a little too advanced stuff?" I retorted. I looked to the window to see a kid in the tree. He had short black wavy hair and green eyes, he wore a cow print shirt with a black jacket over it, brown cargo pants and had a side bag, and the kid smelled like farm.

Did I mention he also happened to be carrying a gun.

"Reborn, there's a cow child outside..." I told him. "Now I will go over what we have done." I sighed "So you're just going to ignore him..." I looked at the kid again.

He held the gun in both hands and shouted, "Die Reborn!" I turned back to Reborn to see him completely ignore the kid. "So, first the target is going to be this number..." He continued. "Just turn your head to the window..." I said moving my hands in a way that was going from him to the window and back, shortly giving up later, "Aw who am I kidding he not going to listen..." I sighed.

"Take that!" The child yelled... Nothing. "Fail much?" I asked, "Oh wait there's more..."I told him, why? Because with my ears I heard the branch breaking. SNAP! Oh look I was right for once. I looked out the window to see the kid with watery eyes "To-ler-ate..." He ran off to the front door.

"Pay attention!" Reborn hit my head, "Did you really block out the circus that just happened?" I retorted, raising my voice. I mean come on! How could you have missed that! He went back to his teaching. _I should have seen that coming..._

"Long time no see Reborn! It's me, Lambo!" The door swung open to revel the obnoxious child. It was another familiar name.

"So you actually came up. Hey Reborn do you know him?" I asked just to see if he had noticed him. "I want you to memorize this formula; it's your worst one." He told me._ I'll take that as a no..._"DON'T IGNORE ME DAMN IT I'LL KILL YOU!" Lambo took a knife and went for Reborn.

_He's really annoying_. Lupa stated, _And about to get his come-up-in's._

"Tenth~" Hayato walked in. Guess what? He though Lambo was after me, sometimes I wonder if it's really a bad thing if he's my subordinate. Anyway, he grabbed Lambo by the collar, "What are you trying to do to the tenth!" He yelled. "Let me go! I'm not after some tenth!" The child screamed back at him. Hayato looked at me for an answer. "Well he's telling the truth there... He's after Reborn; I think he can handle himself."

"That's harsh."Reborn said turning away from his lecture. "So you were paying attention!" I glared at him and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Of course, you don't become a first class hitman without knowing how to pay attention. You also don't become one by noticing small fry." he beamed, no literally, I thought I saw sun radiate off him.

"Not even when you're humoring them?"

"Not even then."

Hayato put Lambo down, "Sit down please" I asked. Lambo and Hayato both sat down. "Now why don't you tell me who you are and why you're here." There was no question to my voice, but it was kind and Lambo cheered up immediately seeing no one was angry. "You're nice, anyway my name is Lambo I'm a hit man from the Bovino Family."

I smiled "So I see, anything else you would like to share?" He smiled cleverly. "Not really…" I chuckled.

I noticed Reborn seemed impressed by how I was handling this situation, though he seemed irked for a reason. "Well now that this piece of trash is done talking we may go back to studying." Reborn said. This set Lambo back on his rage. He pulled out a grenade and threw it at Reborn, who slapped it away at Lambo, who went out the window with said grenade before it exploded.

"Reborn!" I scolded.

"What? Do not tell me you're going to defend him. Back on task, now!" He snapped at me. "OK Reborn, of course I'm going to defend him, you're being unreasonable! You don't do that to a kid!" I snapped back "The Bovino Family is a small mafia group; neither you nor I should associate with those lower than us." He replied. We glared at each other for awhile until Hayato piped in.

"Boss he should be fine I saw him get up and leave."

"Tsu-chan~ come down here~" I heard mom chime. "Coming!" I yelled down the stairs. What I saw was Lambo bruised and battered, he was in tears. "He's Reborn's friend right? Seems they got into a fight." She asked oblivious.

"Y-Ya I guess you could say that..." I couldn't look her in the eye when I said that. "Well I need you to be the middle...Woman in this battle. I'm going to make dinner so I'll leave it to you." She told me.

Lambo held on to my leg, I picked him up. "There, there sweetie." I told him, I was repeating words my dad told me when I was young and I had gotten hurt. He snuggled his head into my chest like I was his mother, he started crying. "How about we go out?" I asked in my sweetest voice possible. He nodded, so I took him to a hill by the river.

THE RIVER

I felt around my pocket and found some candy and passed it to Lambo. "You like candy right?" He nodded and took it from my hand then ate it. He sniffed, "You really are nice..." I smiled one of my contagious smiles, making the younger smile as well, "So what's your name miss?"

"Tsunayoshi, but everyone calls me Tsuna."

"Well Tsuna-mama, my dream is to become boss of the Bovino Family and make people know our Family is great. But boss told me to defeat the super first-class hitman Reborn." I laughed. "Reborn acts more like a jerk than a super first-class hitman." Lambo nodded in agreement."So you knew him?"

Lambo nodded. "When I was taken to a bar by my boss for the first time, he was sitting at the counter, we spoke a lot, even if it was our first time meeting, I was eating grape candy and he was blowing bubbles with his nose." I just stared at him for a little while, appalled he had been to a bar and sad he hadn't noticed what Reborn was actually doing. I stifled a laugh. "What?" Lambo asked rather curious.

"When Reborn blows bubbles from his nose it means he's sleeping." I told him. "EH!" He yelled utterly shocked "I-is it true Tsuna-mama?" I nodded.

Lambo looked depressed now, "How about you come have dinner with my family? I'm sure mom wouldn't mind." He nodded not so unhappy anymore.

HOME

"Of course! The more the merrier!" Mom chimed when I asked about Lambo. Hayato went out for dinner so it was just me, Reborn and Lambo at the table. "I have to go deliver something next door so be good!" We were left alone. I took a bite of the food. _Mom's cooking always tastes so good._

"Why did you bring this moron home, I thought I told you not to associate with lower families and their members." Reborn suddenly said. him and his ego, my appetite was just ruined.

Lambo took this insulted, horribly. He threw a knife at Reborn. Reborn caught it and threw it back, the knife landed straight in the middle of his fore head. "Lambo! Reborn why did you do that!" I yelled.

"He started it." Reborn replied. Lambo was crying he went over to his bag and took out a bazooka. _How did that come out of that small bag?_ I heard Lupa ask. I ignored her.

"Lambo?" He pointed it to his head and shot. "Lambo!"

"Told you he was an idiot." Reborn said. I glared "Phew." I heard a new voice say, I sounded familiar, yet different, almost older.

A really good looking guy was in Lambo's place, and you know what, he looked exactly like Lambo! Just older, "It seems like I was brought back 10 years back into the past with the 10 year bazooka." The man looked at me. "Long time no see young Tsuna-mama."

I blinked "Wait, you couldn't possibly be, Lambo? Could you?"

He nodded, "Thank you for taking care of my younger self. I'm the cry baby Lambo." I couldn't say anything. Sure I remembered the affects of the bazooka but this was the first time I had seen it used, and to see a person suddenly change in age and personality, it's no laughing matter.

"Hey Reborn, it's me Lambo. I changed didn't I? I was the one you always insulted." TYL Lambo told Reborn after noticing the child. "Ya I guess you have changed but that changes not the fact you're still lower than me." Reborn replied in a monotone voice. I saw TYL Lambo twitch in anger.

"L-Lambo?" I asked, something about this situation made me uneasy, and I couldn't remember what it was.

"Geez! I'll show you how much I've changed in the last 10 years!" TYL Lambo put a set of horns on his head, "Thunder set!" He said calmly. An electrical charge went off. Electricity flew around TYL Lambo's horns. "My horns are one million volts." He told me and Reborn.

"Oh dear…" I said. _I know this sounds strange Tsuna, but this is really cool. _Lupa stared at the thunder. I resisted a facepalm.

"Die Reborn! **Elettrico Cornata!**" _Electric horns. _

TYL Lambo charged at Reborn.

Before the attack could be completed, Reborn stabbed him in the head with a fork. A few seconds past before I heard the quiet word. "To-ler-ate." TYL Lambo busted into tears and ran out of the room. I looked at Reborn who was showing no remorse for what happened. "He started it." Reborn defended himself.

"Actually you did because you got him worked up." I replied crossing my arms.

" Tsu-chan!" I heard mom yell. I turned around to see Lambo crying and my mom. "I told you to be the middle woman!"

I sighed. _Looks like Lambo's back to normal..._ I thought to myself. "T-Tsuna-mama..." He came over to me and clung there.

"Ara~ he likes you Tsu-chan." I picked him up and sighed.

LATER

"Tenth, is it really a good idea to let him stay here?" Hayato asked. We were sitting in my room doing homework. Reborn scowled at me and the _thing_, as he would call it, sitting in my lap, Taka was sitting on his shoulder doing the same. Lupa was sitting with Lambo, who could see her for some reason.

"Well he has nowhere to go and he's all alone. So of course he can stay here." I told him, nothing was going to change my mind. "The _thing _cannot stay here. I won't have it." Reborn stated, Taka bobbed in agreement, Lupa gave a low growl at them and Taka squawked, looking around for a growl he was sure he had heard.

"Well it's a good thing it's not your house. Besides, he's going to sleep in the room across the hall, no need to have a snit." I replied.

"But, tenth..." Hayato cut in.

"No more talk of whether or not Lambo stays here, time for bed." I stated.

"If it weren't on the discussion of that _thing _I would be proud that you can speak with authority." Reborn said before leaving the room, Hayato and Lambo left shortly after.

"Taka... what to do..." I asked the hawk. He cawed at me then left the room as well. I sighed. _You can't win 'em all Tsuna._ Lupa told me, _The best thing to do is assert yourself in this matter and follow your heart._ I smiled at her wisdom and watched as she went through the door to go see Lambo.

She was such a kid's person. Then again so was I, and were were the same person technically. Wolf. Whatever the hell we were.

I got changed into PJ's and went to sleep knowing of the noises and lack of sleep I would face in the morning, I actually fell asleep an hour later...

THE NEXT DAY ON THE WAY TO SCHOOL

"Yawn~, man I'm tired" I said to no one in particular. I took a big breath of air in and noticed a fishy smell. _Now who do I know that smells like fish?_ I wondered. _You know as well as I do that it's Takeshi. _Lupa interjected and I gave a sly grin to the duel-eye colored wolf.

"Hey Tsuna!" I heard a cheery voice call. I looked behind me to see said baseball man aproach

"Good morning Takeshi!" I called back.

"What's with the bags? Lack of sleep?" He closed in on my face. If it weren't for the fact I wanted to pass out on the street I would have blushed and backed away.

I yawned again, "Well some stuff happened yesterday." I really didn't feel like telling him, besides he probably wouldn't have believed me. Hell I wouldn't have believed me.

"Haha, well as long as it's not from studying!" He replied. I gave him a questioning look. "Then I'd lose my failure girlfriend!" He added then laughed.

"Girlfriend?" I asked blushing. Guess I wasn't too tired to blush.

He nodded, "You're a girl and my friend. So that makes you my girlfriend!" He laughed and pat me on the back._ Well it's good to know people still think of me as a girl._ I thought. _I be more concerned about the fact he's telling people you're his girlfriend._

_What harm could it do?_ I retorted to Lupa's remark.

Little did I know... Actually I did know, they were really close around here. I could hear them and smell them. I mean come on! When you're me it's hard to miss the smell of bacon mixed with TNT, smoke and jealousy.

"That baseball bastard! Being all clingy with the Tenth!" Hayato said while crushing an empty pack of smokes and looking at me and Takeshi. "Reborn-san, do you really plan on letting him in the family?" He asked.

The child nodded, "He's already in, I've decided."

Hayato gasped, "Please rethink this Reborn-san! I don't think someone as ignorant as him should be in the family!" He faced the child to see him asleep. _This will be trouble..._I though while talking to Takeshi.

POOL AT SCHOOL (ryhmey~)

"So to satisfy Gokudera, Yamamoto will take a family entrance exam." Reborn explained while swimming in the pool. "Ya I know, I heard you two talking, and just so you know I'm 100% against Takeshi joining the mafia! He has other things he has to worry about." I told him.

"And I have good hearing? Anyway it's too late for your interference. I told Gokudera to call out Yamamoto." He replied before going under water.

"WHAT! That's dangerous! What will I do if something happens to Takeshi?" I panicked.I ran off to find them. Leaving behind Reborn and Lupa

MEANWHILE AT SOME FIELD (Haha! I found a way around the pov issue!)

Hayato glared at Takeshi. "Hey hey, Gokudera, what's with the silent stare? Why did you call me down here?" Takeshi asked. Hayato glared at him thinking, _How can someone like this protect the Tenth? _"You should drink some milk; frustration is usually caused by lack of calcium." Takeshi told him.

Hayato cursed. "No one asked you!" He was very irritable today so he did what he would normally do when irritation was cause by someone, he charged at Takeshi.

Well would you know what was luck?

I came by just as Hayato was charging. "Hey!" I yelled.

"Tenth!" Hayato called.

"Tsuna?" Takeshi said.

Hayato was too busy looking at me he didn't se a rock and tripped. He fell on Takeshi, and accidently kissed him. I stood there red in the face.

_OMG! DAYADG&YADLG$YADG****A! OH DEAR GOD THE YAOI! WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME! _

Ya, I have an awesome poker face. Hayato pulled off, I swear Takeshi wanted to pull him back, but he didn't because I was there. Well you can imagine how awkward this was.

"Caiossu! What happened?" Reborn said suddenly appearing, we were all still in a daze. I tried to answer him but all that happened was my mouth doing gold fish motions.

"Tsuna?" Wait, why was Enma here? That's not supposed to happen... But then again... Hayato just kissed Takeshi so what was not suppose to happen? Enma shook me out of my daze.

"Ha?" I asked. "

What happened?" Enma asked

My mouth did gold fish motions, "Meep!" I said before fainting.

"What does that mean?" Enma asked.

"It means Tsuna is dirty." Reborn told him.

"How?" Enma asked. Reborn smirked, leaving Enma clue-less.

Reborn looked at Takeshi who had regained his composer. "Take Tsuna to the nurse OK?" Enma nodded and picked me up, and then he ran off to the school.

"So Yamamoto, want to join the family?" Reborn asked.

Takeshi raised an eyebrow and gave Reborn an interested look. "Who's in it?" He asked the demon child.

"Tsuna and Gokudera. Tsuna is the boss. I hope for more family members though."

Takeshi laughed, "Sounds like a fun game! Sure I'll join but what do I have to do."

Reborn smirked, "A family entrance exam!"

Takeshi laughed while scratching the back of his head. "I'm no good at exams, but I'll try!" And so Takeshi took the test and, much to Hayato's annoyance, passed.

MEANWHILE IN THE NURSE OFFICE

"Nhg…"

I woke up to see I was in a bed. "Tsuna! You woke up!" Enma cried. I sat up then tilted my head in a questioning way.

"I fainted?"

He nodded. "Now that I know you're awake I guess I should go back to class. You can stay here and rest, the nurse won't come back for a while." I nodded. _I can't believe I fainted in front of Enma! _I cursed in my head."And Tsuna?" I turned to him and he kissed me. "Don't worry me like that again." He hugged me and then reluctantly left.

"He kissed me... Again…." I touched my lips while blushing madly. I lied down and smiled to myself. After awhile I heard footsteps come from down the hall. The door opened, "Omnivore, I need to talk to you." I tilted my head to the side after I sat up. The prefect walked towards me. "Omnivore, on Saturday, was I at your house?"

I blinked "Ya, why?"

"How did I get home?" he asked.

"W-Well, I'm not sure..." he nodded.

Several minutes past until he sat down on the bed and moved his face closer to mine. He brought his attention to my neck and brought his fingers up to it "K-Kyoya?" I asked, he slid his fingers across it, or rather a certain spot. _Shit! _I remembered what was where he was touching, the hickey!_ Shit! Shit! SHIT!_

"Omnivore, why are you wearing concealer?" He asked, knowing very well I never wore make-up.

"...U-Um...Black heads?" I replied not sure what to say. He laughed, damn Kyoya! He wiped off the concealer. _Oh dear god! Why has thou betrayed me! Oh wait, that's right… CAUSE YOU"RE A DICK!_

"Omnivore, what's this?" Kyoya asked.

"What does it look like?" I replied meekly trying to play the fool. It didn't work.

"Looks like my dream was not a dream." I heard him smirk. Why does this seem like a bad thing? "Do you want to go on from where we left?" He asked.

"Eh?" He kissed me, and then he continued down my neck, I let out a small moan when he kissed my birth mark and felt him smirk against my skin. I felt his hand go up my shirt. He was now on top of me. _Come on some one walk in! Wait, do I really want someone to walk in?...YES!_

I shivered, and gave up hope of anyone coming to rescue me from having my maiden-hood taken... Would Kyoya really take it though? He wasn't that bad, was he? On second thought he would. His hand made it's up to my ...chest. He pinched me; I shivered suppressing my inner voice. He kissed me again. Then in walked, my hero, Enma, oh how I love thee.

Thought I must say he has really bad timing for this to happen twice. Or very good timing depending on how you look at it.

"Herbivore..." Kyoya said threateningly to him. "Leave. Now."

Enma just smiled at him, "What would the school say to rape?"

Kyoya smirked. "Not rape if willing." Enma twitched and Kyoya's grip tightened. I winced at the pain. Then the grip loosened and soon left my chest. "Che" was all Kyoya said before leaving me and Enma in the room.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Enma asked now turning towards me.

"N-No" I replied blushing.

He nodded. "Good"

we soon left the nurse room, I spent lunch with Takeshi and Hayato, Takeshi was now a part of the family, but he thought it was just a game. Hayato was nervous around Takeshi now, which was all the time considering Takeshi wanted to sit beside him all the time now.

_Ah~ Young love~ _Lupa chimed.

I laughed. During lunch Enma, Kyoko and Hana came up and ate with us. How peaceful, but they would soon be gone much to my dismay.

YAY! GOD I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED!

Disclaimer: not like anyone missed you...

DISCLAIMY~

Mukuro: I'm hurt you forgot me~

Why are you still here?

Mukuro: Kufufu, Vendici is boring... this, however is a lot more fun~

Disclaimer: Can I quit then?

NO! Anyway sorry this took so long! I got distracted...

Mukuro: by what?

Numbers...of love~ and Dojinshi

Disclaimer: you really had to ask?

Mukuro: yes I did.

:D . Anyway I really hope you liked this chapter. Hurray for OOC-ness! Haha! So next chapter is Bianchi and her poison cooking~ Yes Lambo is the same age as Reborn. I don't care.

Disclaimer: What did you do to her?

Mukuro: Nothing

Disclaimer: I hardly believe that...

Hey I can be mean!

Disclaimer: Ok be mean to Mukuro

OK, Mukuro, 182769

Mukuro: DJFJG%#%*(VMHF$! IS THERE SUCH A THING!

Yes, one of the reasons for the holdup ^^

Mukuro: if they were girls I would have no problem with it... shit!

YES! I GOT A CONFETION! and just so you know Tsuna is fem in this story ^^

Mukuro: I know...but it got a little R-rated don't you think?

ya that was the yaoi...

So the pairings are still 0027 1827 6927 80278059 and 6996... Nothing else I think... Review!

Mukuro: Kufufu you're mad...

If I wasn't this would probably never work!

Disclaimer: Ok enough with the bad reference.

Sorry, ok disclamy~ do your thing!

Disclaimer: ok Vienna does not own KHR or any references. If she did, there would be a character like her in it.

Haha! Remember to review and sorry for randomness!

Edit: Re-reading this was hard… Ever notice you can never read your own writing without picking out all the faults? I can't and it was pure laziness I didn't, and don't, rewrite the whole thing.

Noticed how I tried to insert Lupa as much as I could?

No?

I'm not surprised.

She was with Reborn while Tsuna was in the nurse room.

Bye bye~


End file.
